Rios Vermelhos: ERDROMSROM
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/10UP!-slash/Drarry-Pós ODF livro5 - Draco se mudou para os EUA onde trabalha como auror. Mas um caso o obriga a aceitar um parceiro estrageiro... que só podia ser... oh não.
1. O CASO

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM.**

Essa fic é Slash.

Harry Potter e afins ainda pertencem a JK Rowling.

Baseado no ar noir do filme Rios Vermelhos, assistam é ótimo!

Baseado em minhas obras anteriores... Draco sempre será meu ferret mais fofinho. Os diálogos estão em aspas "" porque não existe mais o maldito travessão no FF... pensamentos em '' (sei lá o que é isso...)

* * *

**Draco se mudou para os EUA onde trabalha como auror. Mas um caso o obriga a aceitar um parceiro estrageiro... que só podia ser... oh não. Velho conhecido, velhos problemas... que pensou ter deixado para trás.

* * *

**

**RIOS VERMELHOS:ERDROMSROM.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 – O CASO.**

Draco(exótico)... Julianus(nome besta)... Alphonse(detestava esse)... Malfoy.

25 anos.(parece menos)

Auror.

Solteiro.(parece ter amante.)

Inglês, Naturalizado Americano.

Pelo menos é o que consta no cadastro oficial do bureau. Foi o que Jean Hurt chefe de departamento viu ao observar a ficha, a quanto tempo o jovem trabalhava? Pouco, era um dos exilados... um dos fugidos da Inglaterra. Começou o treinamento em atraso, mas surpreendeu a todos pela experiência, sagacidade, e porque não aparência atraente e lingua ferina.

Apelido: O Francês. (que aliás ele detesta.)

Especialidade: Poções raras e exóticas, espionagem.

A loira bateu seu cigarro e olhou para a porta, devia colocar em algum lugar que ele era pouco pontual para um britânico. Na ficha algumas dúzias de casos resolvidos com perfeição e dois pontinhos negativos.

A porta se abriu.

"Desculpe-me... me atrazei."- disse o loiro entrando com cara de quem não estava nem aí para desculpas.- "Estava em campo."

"Imaginei que sim..."- disse medindo o rapaz.- "Sabe porquê eu lhe chamei?"

"Não deve ser para me repreender, porque não me meti em nenhuma outra confusão. Desde a ultima vez que me chamou."

Jean sorriu, a última confusão foi quando uma colega o acusou de assédio, alguém devia alertá-lo que beijar as colegas podia dar nisso... Não que Jean achasse que alguém pudesse reclamar de ser beijada nesse caso... mas a vida não tinha lógica... apesar dele negar veementemente ter beijado a outra...

"Não por enquanto... não. Tenho um caso para você."

"Pra mim?"

"Sim, acho que é hora de você 'Assumir' um caso."

Draco se permitiu um micro-sorriso, finalmente... um caso SEU, não cooperando com alguém... SEU!

"Então?"- perguntou se controlando, afinal autocontrole era sua especialidade, o profissional surgiu.-"Qual o caso."

Jean lhe passou a pasta.

"Inicialmente o grupo de policiais comuns receberam uma denuncia de perturbação da paz, quando chegaram."- ela indicou-lhe a pasta.

"Ooa..."- Draco disse baixinho.

As fotos mostravam uma família na sala de jantar... réguas de medida do grupo de apoio iam e vinham na típica animação das fotos bruxas... foi ali mesmo no bureau que aprendera usar as máquinas e fotos trouxas...(comuns ou não-mágicas nesse país.), A família jazia no chão... rostos surpresos ou assustados...

Conhecia isso.

"Só isso? Não estou lá, mas parece bem óbvio o uso da maldição de morte."

"Avada?" -Perguntou Jean.- "Tem certeza Malfoy?"

Draco passara para outra parte da pasta, ali sim era um caos, sangue símbolos, corpos.

"Isso é no mesmo lugar?"

"Sim, é na mesma casa, a família é de Mayer."

"O redator do Coruja Expressa?"

"Exatamente, mas os corpos no sotão são de diversos jovens não-bruxos desaparecidos num espaço de uma semana."

'Assassinato de trouxas' piscou na mente de Draco.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"O caso é seu... Precisa de parceria?"

Olhou as fotos, as marcas.

"Só se for um perito em magia negra."- disse e se levantou.- "Com licença, mas vou para o local."

"Malfoy..."

O loiro se virou.

"Se cuide... tenho um mau pressentimento disso."

"Eu vivo repetindo... não creio em advinhação."

A maioria dos bruxos americanos não sabe aparatar... não gosta de flu, tem um carro vermelho e um aparelho de telefonia celular... só quando se refez do choque cultural e que percebera que seu país de origem era muito conservador... Agora passado seis anos de sua mudança, sentia-se bem em ter mudado, em ter deixado um lugar em pedaços no meio de uma guerra, ter deixado um nome e uma família de prestígio duvidoso, o plano? Não servir.

Não nascera para ter um mestre... tinha amor demais a sua pele.

Deixou um mundo incerto e doloroso com a certeza de que estaria pronto para o que viesse... fez o que muitos fizeram, cortou laços, nem fizera questão de ter notícias, e se em seis anos ninguém apareceu... não apareceriam mais. Tudo que soube foi por um jornal, alguém no bureau havia importado o profeta por causa da reportagem sobre julgamentos em massa.

Foi onde respirou aliviado... em parte... Voldmort estava morto.

Ignorou o resto. Mais tarde lhe perguntaram se tinha família lá.

'Não sei, e não quero saber', foi a resposta, por algum motivo não continuaram com as perguntas... foi um alívio, o filho de um comensal da morte com certeza corria o risco de ser deportado.

Mas não foi. Em seguida tivera uma carreira mediana, muito boa levando em conta que era um estrangeiro... ganhava muito bem, para um estilo de vida simples... certo... ganhava mal e parcamente se lembrasse de como vivia na Inglaterra... mas não ia pensar nisso... tinha uma casa, um chalé, numa cidade bruxa pequena... com direito a cerca branca... e dois cães...

Um caso.

Um belo caso de vinte.

Freiou o carro e saiu olhando a casa, 'esse caso Draco... se concentra... não faz merda... ok?'

A casa dos Mayer, bruxos importantes, o marido redator de um dos grandes jornais da costa leste, a esposa uma grande distribuidora de poções de beleza... a filha, dona de uma butique muito bem freqüentada... entrou na mansão sentindo-se em casa.

"Se não é o francês..."- disse um dos que apareceram para recebê-lo.

Draco fechou os olhos por um segundo e abriu o encarando, usando um dos olhares mais gélidos que possuía.

"Charles... quantas vezes tenho que esfregar meus documentos dizendo INGLÊS na sua fuça!Ah... esqueci, você não é alfabetizado."

Era o bruxo mais velho do departamento, um fóssil vivo... desgraçado que quando chegou com a turma dos recém-formados disse que parecia uma garota 'ei loirinha... venha aqui...' CEGO! E encasquetara com seu nome... 'Draco... isso é nome de gente? Malfoy? Sabem o que significa? Dragão...(não verdade bocó?) Dragão de má fé... é francês... certo francês... venha aqui.'

QUE RAIVA!

O maior defeito dos Americanos é pensar que sabem tudo...

"Certo Francês... pode me dizer que o esta fazendo aqui?"

'Vingança...doce vingança...'

"Vim fazer o meu trabalho... o caso é meu."- disse sorrindo e passando pela fita de isolamento da polícia comum.- "Vão tomar um café..."

"MERDA!"

Nunca palavra tão nojenta o fizera sorrir assim


	2. O ESPECIALISTA

**Basset: aquela raça conhecida como salsicha... eu tenho um... eles são o máximo!

* * *

**

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – O ESPECIALISTA.**

Quando se jogou em sua poltrona seus olhos ardiam... e ligou o som via controle remoto, quem disse mesmo que trouxas não tinham boas idéias? O primeiro basset pulou no sofá fazendo festa, seguido pelo outro basset e pelo desespero de ambos naquela festinha deviam estar com um bruta fome... pobres cãezinhos.

-Phobos...passa garoto.-disse afastando o basset preto de longe o mais empolgado.-Estão com fome? Hein, Deimos?

O basset castanho latiu balançando a cauda efusivamente.

Draco foi até a cozinha e pegou a ração em lata... abrindo-a com um toque de varinha, ainda era mais rápido que qualquer método trouxa... e despejando-a num dos potes, repetiu a operação e os dois cães se puseram a comer desesperadamente.

-Eu também tô morrendo de fome... - murmurou abrindo a geladeira.- ECA!

Havia uma pizza meio comida enfiada na geladeira com a caixa e tudo. Costume deplorável de Isa.

-Evanesco!- disse sem dó.

Certas coisas um Malfoy nunca perdoará... Pizza velha na caixa... nem morto...

Em meia hora havia um agradável odor de bolo Inglês e a chaleira apitava... ponto perfeito para um chá.

Tá... tá... cozinhava... isso não o tornava um elfo tornava? Os elfos americanos eram insuportáveis... suas liberdades e contratos... tão sem vergonhas quanto duendes... tinha que se ler todas as linhas do contrato para garantir o trabalho.

O primeiro elfo que contratou o denunciou por ter "gritado" com ele... podiam acreditar naquilo? O elfo o denunciara por "Gritar!" Foi seu primeiro ponto negativo no trabalho... Jean lhe desfiara um discurso inteiro "nauseante" sobre a igualdade das criaturas mágicas... e que não eram permitido os bárbaros costumes ingleses em solo americano.

Foi a primeira vez que pensou em voltar... e daí lembrou daquela morte toda... tá, podia se virar sem elfos... Os elfos que se danassem!

Pricipalmente agora que sabia fazer um chá decente. Pensou jogando um pedaço de bolo para os cães. Um som de aparatação chamou sua atenção, e o tufão loiro apareceu na porta da cozinha.

-Cheguei... tô morrendo de fome!- abriu a geladeira.- DRACO MINHA PIZZA!

-Isa!

-Ah... não seja chato e rabugento... meu velho.

Draco ergueu a varinha na direção do rapaz de cabelos curtos tipo 'escovinha' que riu e se aproximou depositando um beijo sonoro no seu pescoço.

-Você não faria isso...

O coelho branco pulou em seu colo, roendo seu colete.

-Isaack!- disse puxando o colete.- Eu avisei sobre Junk food na minha geladeira!

O coelho estendeu-se nas patas traseiras e encarou-o.

-Por tudo que é sagrado... isso é rídiculo.- Murmurou.

O rapaz, pequeno, mas massivo, forte, sorriu em seu colo.

Seu caso de vinte anos.

-Você é puta chato Draco!

-Olha essa boca!

-Essa?

Isaack Heng puxou Draco e o beijou, fazendo as mãos roçarem pelas costas do loiro inglês...

-Você está nervoso de novo... Draco... larga os au...

Draco deu algumas palmadinhas leves na boca do rapaz... que sorriu triste.

-Certo... certo... se quer morrer de úlcera nervosa Draco... MORRA!- disse Isaack no maior trejeito homossexual possível, que só fazia para irritar o namorado.- Não sei nem quero saber o motivo de você ficar se torturando, certo? Mas... e minha Pizza?

-Isaack... você é um poço de coerência...- disse Draco olhando o namorado abrir uma cerveja (comum) na geladeira.

"Que saudade da cerveja amanteigada..."Pensou.

-Estou com fome... rebati a tarde toda...- Isaack o olhou pidonhamente.-Quero comeerr, tô com foomeeee!

-Você já pensou em aprender a cozinhar?- perguntou sério.

-Já pensou em comprar um microondas Draco?- Isaack gritou ao ver o namorado sair da cozinha... detestava chá, destestava bolo inglês...

-Já pensou em tomar vergonha na cara?

-NÃO! EU TERIA QUE ABANDONAR VOCÊ!- foi a resposta.

Draco rolou os olhos... pegou o telefone.

-Italiana ou tailandesa?

-PIZZA!

-Alô? Três porções de Tacos, duas de nachos e uma enorme de Guacamole. Traga troco pra cinquenta... anota o endereço.- disse irritadamente no telefone.

-Pizza?- perguntou o outro sorrindo.

-Mande tudo com uma caprichada na pimenta.- disse maldosamente.

* * *

Isso era o tipo de coisa que não devia fazer... Draco pensou mais tarde na cama e com uma careta de dor se levantou... Isaack caíra duro na cama, era fácil para alguém que vivia de rebater balaços num time da liga estadual...

Draco tinha saudades de jogar... mas na verdade, depois de um tempo no time da academia... largou. Alguns disseram que foi por arrogância, mas na verdade, foi tédio, não era desafio... procurou a poção para dor de estômago... desafio era voar em Hogwarts... voar atrás do pomo contra... Harry Potter.

-Ai...- Draco sentou-se no vaso sanitário e abaixou a cabeça... seu estômago o estava matando.

-Draco... - gemeu o outro se ajoelhando a sua frente.-Vamos... hospital.

-É só uma crise...- disse respirando fundo.-Passa.

-Não vai passar se for uma úlcera...- disse Isaack.

-Você é tão positivo... viu está passando... foi culpa dos Nachos...

-Você não pode com pimenta... sabe disso...- disse o outro o apoiando.- E não anda dormindo direito... esse caso... larga ele... faz uma três semanas que você só rumina nele.

-Nem morto que vou abandonar esse caso.- disse sério.

-Tá quando morrer não vai resolver nada...- disse Isaack.- Então onde empacou?

-Ás vezes eu tenho a impressão que você acha que resolve os casos pra mim...- Draco riu sentindo o outro o aninhar na cama e fazer carinho no seu cabelo.

-Eu resolvo sim...- disse o rapaz...- Madame Isaa saberr tuda!

Draco riu... Isaack não tinha coerência... definitivamente... era isso que amava no outro.

-Madame Isa...- disse olhando-o o outro enfiar a fronha na cabeça e enrolar como um turbante torto(que lembrou-lhe remotamente um professor picareta que tivera no primeiro ano... qual o nome? Mesmo?)- Quando vou ganhar uma viagem ao Hawai?

-Madame Isa verr... sim uma prraia parradizíacaaah! Sim... OH... sim... quando finalmente um dia prresentear você o seu namorrada com uma PIZZA!

-Eu não acredito... você tá com desejo?

-Mademe Isaa estarr Grrávida!- disse o outro enfiando a almofada por dentro do pijama.

Draco começou a rir... rir... até cair da cama.

-Hum... Mademe Isaa estar grravidaah e víuvaah!

-Vai pro inferno!- disse a voz do chão.

-Oh... gravida, víuvah, amaldiçoadah e sem PIZZA... quanta desgrraça...

-Quer que eu peça uma Pizza agora pra você calar a boca?- Draco perguntou.

Isaack sorriu da cama, Draco olhou para cima incrédulo.

-Tem horas que eu não acredito em você...

-Pizza!

-Vida desgraçada...

-Pizza!

-Nem morto!

-Pizza!

-Silencio.- apontou o dedo para o outro.

-CRUCIO!-Issack lhe enfiou uma almofadada na cabeça.

-Você não vai crescer nunca... Ai meu estômago...

-Draco cê tá bem?- Perguntou o outro de modo preocupado.

Sorriso maldoso sob a almofada... e um "não" manhoso.

* * *

Draco achou que morreria quando Jean anunciou que pedira uma parceria... havia entrado literalmente bufando feito um dragão na sala da chefe... que esperara ele olhá-la de modo assassino enquanto perguntava se era verdade que ia receber ajuda e então sorriu:

-Exatamente, você mesmo disse que estava difícil identificar certos rituais...

-Eu não preciso de um parceiro!- disse irritado.

-Certo... mas eu pedi um especialista em magia negra... como não tínhamos... pedimos a associação internacional de bruxos.

-AIB? Você pediu pra AIB?

-Sim... e já deve ter chego... que eu saiba é um conterrâneo seu... único... especialista em magia negra disposto a viajar... geralmente... eles ficam atolados em pesquisas...- disse ela.-Eles são tenebrosos e meio... doidos.

Olhou-a e olhou a pasta na mão dela.

-Quem é?

Jean sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

-Não faço a menor idéia... vai trazer as referências junto.-Ela mostrou a pasta vazia.

-Que merda Jean!

-Olha a educação... falando nisso achei que os ingleses eram pontuais.

-Que merda chefe!- disse cinicamente.- e a maioria não é não.

-Certo... certo... eu passei por cima de você Draco... mas estão começando a me pressionar... e sabe como é a política... são pessoas importantes e mágicas e não mágicas... tente entender... agora... vai tomar um ar... está com cara de quem precisa... seu colega deve...

Um papelzinho se materializou com um "Bop!" na frente dela.

-Um... seu parceiro está lá no cadastro... vai lá... e começa tudo logo.

-Certo chefe... certo.- disse se levantando.

Chegou no cadatro onde deveriam estar revirando seu novo parceiro a procura de coisas ilegais e potencialmente perigosas... além de o estar obrigando a responder uma questionário sem fim para só então liberar um mero crachá temporário... Maldita burocracia... agora tinha que encarar aquele buldogue mau-humorado e mau-amado do Julian... que estava rindo...

Deuses... Julian estava rindo! Rindo e... comendo com os olhos a figura pequena apoiada de modo indecente no balcão. Seja lá quem fosse tinha dito algo como catapora de Dragão e fizera Julian rir de novo... estava apoiado no balcão provavelmente com os cotovelos no mesmo... de modo que qualquer um que entrasse tivesse uma súbita visão do paraíso em dose concentrada... Draco chegou a entortar um pouco a cabeça... mirando, sem nenhuma vergonha a retaguarda apertada numa calça jeans... hum... nada mal.

De onde conhecia... aquela voz... e aquela retaguarda... caramba...

-Malfoy!- disse Julian.

Então a criatura se virou... Draco só teve que se concentrar em manter o queixo no lugar...

-POTTER!- acabou exclamando.

Julian olhou Draco e falou baixo.

-É sério?

-Estou a uns quinze minutos tentando fazer... esse seminviso gigante acreditar que sou Harry Potter...- disse o moreno rindo e empurrando a franja.- Ele achou que alguém estava de piada com ele...

Julian estava apontando com os dedos para o moreno pelas costas do mesmo e perguntando só com lábios. "É sério?"

Draco por um segundo ficou em dúvida, se ria... da situação ridícula... ou se saía correndo...

-Então você é agora... um especialista em magia negra... Potter...- disse friamente.

-Não foi por isso que me chamaram Malfoy?- disse o moreno e puxou um maço de cigarros da calça justíssima. -Então... vai demorar mais quanto tempo essa... brincadeira?- falou sério.

Draco olhou para Julian e disse que era sim... Potter... o cara que matara Voldmort... sim, era ele mesmo embora tivesse tamanho de um moleque...e agora de cabelo comprido... uma cara de anjo... meio... trouxa, rebelde...indecente.

Como o outro poderia querer que alguém o levasse a sério... vestido como um garoto de programa?

-Não é permitido fumar no interior do prédio.- disse sério.

E Potter tragou e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio... Por algum motivo a cantilena "Potter Pirado" Voltou a sua cabeça.

-Onde assino?- Potter perguntou se virando para Julian que ajeitava uns papéis e encarou o outro.

-Aqui.- disse apontando uma linha qualquer.

Que Potter assinou e pegou o crachá... e se virou o olhando.

-Certo Malfoy... onde começa... o trabalho?

-Começa com você apagando essa porcaria de cigarro.- disse.- Anda.

Potter deu de ombros e enfiou o cigarro no balcão de Julian.

-Ei! -Julian berrou indignado.

Potter estava saindo e puxou a varinha.

-Evanesco.Reparo.

* * *

-Certo... como diabos você se tornou especialista em magia negra?

-Que tal quebrando a cara com cada uma que Voldmort sabia?

Draco não pode evitar de se arrepiar. Olhou feio para o outro.

A jaqueta de jeans havia escorregado um pouco do lado direito... era isso, agora olhando... Potter não crescera um milímetro desde que o havia visto da última vez... a camiseta de alça expunha o ombro um pouco estreito demais para um homem, o que lhe dava um ar quase desprotegido.

-Você está me comendo com os olhos de novo Draco...- Potter disse andando.- Lembranças?

Draco se amaldiçoou e o acompanhou.

-Achei que tinha morrido.

-Chegamos a achar o mesmo de você...- Harry respondeu.

-Não foi meu caso como pode ver...

-Quando soubemos de seu emprego...- Harry disse.- Bem... fico grato pela sua ficha ser limpa aqui… seria desagradável extraditá-lo.

Draco parou quieto e olhou o moreno que andou dois passos e o olhou.

-Você fugiu Draco Malfoy... e achou que ninguém saberia?

-Do que tá falando?

Harry apenas suspirou acendendo outro cigarro.

-Que você foi um dos que tiveram sorte.

Se encararam por um instante... e só os dois poderiam dizer exatamente o que aquele olhar compreendia, Harry desviou-o .

-Você deve ter alguém a reportar não? Da minha chegada...

-Jean... minha chefe.

-Então... vamos?

-Certo.

E o elevador pareceu pequeno demais para as coisas não ditas... não vividas e um tempo de guerra que Draco queria tanto esquecer.

-Não tem nada a me perguntar?-Harry disse assim que o elevador parou.

-Não.- Draco disse saindo.

Harry apenas sorriu miúdo.

-Então... você é HARRY POTTER!- Disse Jean se levantando.

-Você é Jean... Hurt... departamento de homicídios mistos.- Harry apertou a mão da bruxa.

-Por isso não me deram sua identidade.- ela disse animada.

-Eu não gosto de divulgar minha especialidade... isso é geralmente mal interpretado num lugar que recém saiu de uma guerra.

-Especialista em magia negra.

-Minha especialidade são maldições...

-Imperdoáveis...

-Meus primeiros estudos.

Draco apenas tentou evitar lembrar de seis anos antes... das últimas vezes que o vira... Harry Potter o herói, o garoto de ouro, o cicatriz, aquele eterno rapaz atormentado…

Tão diferente da visão que tinha agora, de alguém falando calmamente da utilização de Império na recuperação de vítimas de Cruciatus... Na tentativa de desenvolvimento de uma contra maldição boa o bastante para deter um Avada Kedavra...

Draco não queria se perder em memórias de tempos ruins.

-Então eu espero que sua colaboração seja boa para Draco.- disse Jean se levantando e estendendo a mão para Harry.

-Ah.- Harry sorriu se levantando.- Espero colaborar.

Saíram do escritório e se enfiaram no elevador...

Draco tentava em vão se concentrar nos números dos andares...

-Você ainda não me perguntou...- Harry pareceu dizer pra si mesmo.

Draco olhou-o irritadamente.

E Harry o olhou...

Encostados na mesma parede do elevador, tão próximos que os ombros se batiam... ou melhor, o ombro de Potter relava em seu braço.

Draco assoprou uma mecha teimosa do olho... então grunhiu.

-Tá certo porra! Como você fez?

Harry sorriu enormemente.

-Agora não vou contar...

-Seu filho da puta.

-Achei que tinha melhorado sua arte de elogiar...

-Desgraçado testa partida.

-E você também não me perguntou...

Encarou os olhos verdes.

-Puta merda.- rosnou saindo do elevador.

Harry riu.


	3. Potter Pirado

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 – Potter Pirado.**

-Wake up...-Potter acompanhava a maldita música do cd de Isa...

-You wanna do!-Nem era o rock pesado que o irritava...

- I cry... when angels deserve to die...- era o fato dele, além de acompanhar perfeitamente bem... estar com os pés... em cima do console...

-Why have you forsaken me?- Merda... ele acendera o terceiro cigarro.

-In your heart forsaken me?- Draco estendeu a mão e desligou a aparelho.

-Eu gosto de Sistem of a down.- Harry disse o olhando.

-Tira os pés do console... e joga esse cigarro.- disse frio.

-Eu estava certo...- Harry sorriu.- Você virou um velho certinho!

-Eu não virei um velho!- rosnou indignado.

Potter riu...

-Nada como um conversível am alta velocidade...- disse ele abrindo os braços e ainda com os pés no console.- Alguém já o dirigiu pra você ficar assim?- ele o olhou.

-Você nem quis saber dos detalhes do caso!- Draco disse indignado.- Porque quer saber...

-PÁRA!- Potter gritou.

Draco pisou no freio... felizmente estavam numa daquelas estradas de interior quase sem movimento... Draco só sentiu pena de seus pneus.

-QUE FOI!- perguntou olhando em volta.

-DESCE!- disse Potter e abriu a porta.

Draco desceu com o coração na mão... era uma pista? Algo... deu a volta e parou do lado de Potter.

-Pelos Deuses! Que foi!

E olhou bobamente o moreno pular sobre o banco e sentar no lugar do motorista e dizer sério:

-Entra.

-Você não...

Potter deu uma acelerada.

-Entra.

Draco entrou... nem havia fechado a porta quando o carro começou a andar.

-CUIDADO!

-Enfia os pés no console e abre os braços!- Potter falou alto trocando a marcha e acelerando mais.

-Não!- Draco disse o olhando.- Potter... desacelera... tem curvas... AH MEUS DEUSES!

-ABRE OS BRAÇOS!- Potter disse tirando as mãos do volante.

-Não tira as mãos do volante! -Draco guinchou.- Desacelera!

-Anda Draco!- disse Harry já com as mãos no volante, e com um olhar concentrado, fazendo uma curva fechada...

-Ah... não... não... vamos...

-Vamos mais rápido!- Harry enfiou o pé.

-Não!

Ele derrapou ao entrar na entrada da mansão do último assassinato e freiou em frente a faixa amarela dos policiais trouxas. Olhou com um sorriso para um Draco muito branco, que em seguida se recompôs e estreitou os olhos azuis.

-Imagino quem foi o imbecil que lhe liberou a carteira!

-Carteira? Eu não tenho carteira.- Harry sorriu.- Não costumo dirigir.

-Acho que vou vomitar...- Draco abriu a porta e saiu cambaleante.

-Você virou uma dondoca Draco!- Harry disse saindo do carro.- A propósito... é um ótimo carro...

-A partir de hoje... odeio esse carro.- Draco disse inspirando profundamente.

-Então dá ele pra mim.- Disse Harry ao seu lado.

Draco apenas se dignou a olhá-lo torpemente.

-Tenho a impressão que você andou fazendo coisas muito certinhas...- disse Potter andando para a casa.-Mione teria orgulho de você!

-Foda-se a Granger!- Rosnou.

Potter virou-se e o olhou, perante os olhos verdes, por um segundo arrependeu-se... não devia ter dito aquilo... pelo menos não tinha dito "sangue-ruim". Mas Potter sorriu e se virou.

-Tem toda a razão... foda-se a Hermione.- Harry disse entrando na casa.

Draco ainda estava parado no meio do caminho.

-Potter... tem certeza... que você não escapuliu do St. Mungus?- disse indo atrás do moreno.

-Hum... tecnicamente sim... mas eles não chegaram a um diagnóstico de insanidade...- Harry sorriu.

Draco parou novamente e o encarou.

-O profeta diz gentimente que fiquei um pouco 'excêntrico' - Potter parou e olhou em volta.- Skeeter finalmente aprendeu a ser delicada em suas matérias.

-Ah...- Draco apontou para fora.- Acho que vou...

-Não seja retardado Draco... eu estava brincando.- disse Potter.

Draco suspirou de alívio, mas perguntou.

-Em que parte?

-Rita... ela ainda é a retardada de sempre... o resto é verdade.

Draco parou pela terceira vez.

-POTTER! Leva a sério!

Harry riu... riu muito...

-Eu estou levando a sério! Você é que está com uma cara de quem se mordeu desde que me viu! Tenha dó!- disse ele descendo as escadas.

-Como sabe que é no porão?

-Porque as fotos que sua chefe mandou só podem ser de um porão... Dã!

"Odeio você!" Draco murmurou internamente... descendo as escadas que davam par o porão.

Nos minutos que seguiram a esse pensamento, viu uma mudança expressiva na face do moreno... ele tirou a jaqueta e a jogou em seu braços... com uma expressão séria... Draco observou ele se aproximar dos escritos na parede.

-Porque todo idiota seguidor das trevas precisa usar sangue?- Harry murmurou.

A alguns anos havia deixado um garoto para trás... um garoto assustado com o futuro... acuado com a responsabilidade de salvar o mundo. Agora... via o homem que ele se transformara... os olhos verdes que até agora gritavam "Pirado!" estavam fixos num ponto das inscrições.

-Hum... –Potter havia catado sua varinha até então enfiada no cós da calça.

Draco se permitiu olhar com prazer o outro se mover... olhando as costas totalmente visíveis pela tela da camiseta... músculos esguios de felino... o cabelo negro rebelde que terminava em ondulações...

_Por um segundo lembrou daquela noite... daquela maldita noite._

_Estava fugindo de Parkinson... Potter estava fugindo do mundo._

_Ambos na sala precisa. Que naquele instante parecia só um armário de vassouras..._

_-Quem tá aí?- perguntou apreensivo ao escutar uma respiração perto.- Lumus._

_Surpreendeu-se quando uma mão pequena e ágil agarrou sua mão forçando a luz para baixo... um pouco tardiamente. Naquela hora sorrira como uma cobra preparando o bote._

_-Potter... que deliciosa descoberta...- sibilou._

_Afinal ainda era monitor... ainda era tarde..._

_-Não sou só eu enfiado num armário de vassouras Malfoy._

_Uma voz além túmulo... num segundo forçou a mão para cima, vendo o rosto totalmente iluminado... foi quando tremeu._

_A face do outro se iluminou... pálida como de um fantasma, brilhante das lágrimas... certas coisas nunca deveriam ser vistas._

Draco balançou a cabeça irritadamente. Potter havia se erguido... olhando-o via algo daquele garoto arredio e tímido... aquele olhar vago.

-Potter?

-Engraçado...- disse ele puxando a jaqueta.- Você por um acaso sabe que escrita é essa?

-Nenhum dos nossos especialistas e línguas decifrou... nem os trouxas.

Potter procurou algo na jaqueta e tirou um pequeno espelho.

-Isso não é hora para conferir a maquiagem POTTER!

E o outro lhe olhou.

-Definitivamente... eu odeio quando fala meu sobrenome... Draco.- ele respondeu.

Draco engoliu seco... não tinha reparado nisso... não tinha reparado que o que o perturbara até então fora o uso extensivo de seu primeiro nome. O outro o puxara segurando o espelho.

-Aqui... vire-se para a porta.

-Hum... o que está fazendo?- Ignorou qualquer nomenclatura.

-Olhe.- Harry disse erguendo o espelho.-Leia...

O pequeno espelho refletia um corte da parede manchada atrás... as letras pareciam claras a voz do moreno leu.

-_Me neganemoh oa edrol sad savert... erdormsrom... euq ele aviver._

-Prece um encantamento...- Draco murmurou.

-Humpf- Harry disse baixando o espelho.- Esse encantamento não faz sentido... ainda...

Observou o moreno balançar a cabeça um tanto quanto frustrado.

-Po...- o outro o olhou pondo a jaqueta.- Potter... o que é isso.

O outro deu de ombros.

-Ainda não sei... mas como dizia o velho Albus... se o sentido não lhe vem... ah, vamos tomar um picolé?

-Do que você está falando?

-Picolé! Nunca chupou um picolé Draco Malfoy?

Draco não compreendera a palavra, mas não gostara do verbo chupar... lhe trazia lembranças... Harry já estava subindo as escadas...

-Compramos uns picolés de limão e vamos ver os corpos... talvez eu tenha melhores idéias.- ele sorriu.

"Eu odeio quando você sorri, Potter..."

Não... não era isso... não era bem isso que lhe vinha a mente.

Há muito tempo atrás... tinha dito outra coisa...

_"Eu amo quando você sorri, Harry..."

* * *

_

Todo mundo já sabe que eu AMO essa música, Shop Suey do Sistem of a down... escolhi a dedo as partes cantadas por Harry, segue a tradução no contexto:

-Acorde...-Potter acompanhava a maldita música do cd de Isa...

-Você quer!-Nem era o rock pesado que o irritava...

-Eu choro... quando anjos desejam morrer...- era o fato dele, além de acompanhar perfeitamente bem... estar com os pés... em cima do console...

-Porque você esqueceu-me?- Merda... ele acendera o terceiro cigarro.

-Em seu coração esqueceu-me?- Draco estendeu a mão e desligou a aparelho.

-Eu gosto de Sistem of a down.- Harry disse o olhando.

A verdade dói né Draco?


	4. Passado Inquieto

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 – O Passado inquieto.**

"Eu amo quando você sorri, Harry..."

Potter estava com aquele olhar vago para o nada... aquele olhar que conhecera tão bem, ele estava preocupado... muito e estava escondendo o fato. Não havia oclumência que ocultasse sinais que reconhecia com o tempo e experiência... depois de tantos dias e noites... depois... Harry ainda olhava fixamente o nada, por vezes parecia murmurar algo... aquilo o enervava, entraram novamente na cidade... Draco lembrou de parar em uma mercearia, Harry sorriu de leve.

Após uma leve confusão em que Draco temeu que Harry tentasse passar algum galeão para a mocinha do balcão, ambos saíram com o tal picolé... que não era de todo mal...

-Certo Potter... me convenceu... isso é passável.- disse apoiado no carro.

-Quando você se acostumou com a vida aqui Draco?- ele perguntou ainda sem o olhar.

Draco olhou a rua meio vazia no meio da tarde...

-Quando acordei um dia sem medo de ver o Lorde das Trevas...

-Você sempre teve medo dele... mas ainda fala como se fosse um comensal...- disse Harry.

-Você também tinha medo dele.- disse.

Harry ergueu os olhos para o céu... os belos olhos verdes.

-Eu não tinha medo de Voldmort... eu tinha medo do destino... mas... você nunca entendeu... nem quis...

Era um terreno perigoso, e para seu agrado foi o moreno mesmo que mudou de assunto.

-E você Draco... casou-se?

-Eu moro com Isa...- disse e calou-se.

Harry sorriu... olhou-o.

-Fico feliz por você...

-Potter...- disse desviando o olhar...- Meus pais?

-Então você enfim... resolveu perguntar...- disse o moreno com um leve sorriso que foi sumindo devagar.- Seu pai... cometeu suicídio em Aszkaban... sinto... muito.

Draco imaginava mesmo algo assim... sabia por algum motivo que ele não sairia daquela prisão vivo... odiara Harry tanto por aquilo.

-Narcisa...- disse baixo.

-Assassinada...- Harry disse baixo.

Draco o olhou... e não quis perguntar o resto.

-Sinto muito... Draco...

Imaginava mesmo que o Lorde mandaria...

-Ela não me deu escolha.

Olhou-o... Potter olhava o chão.

-Eu tentei ajuda-la... como disse que faria... ela não quis ajuda.

-Você a matou?- perguntou.

-Draco... era uma guerra.

-Você a matou?- voltou a perguntar.

-Não havia escolha naquele momento.

-Você disse que a ajudaria...- murmurou.

- Você disse... que ficaria...- Harry replicou.- Não fui o único a não cumprir promessas.

Os olhos verdes brilharam num pequeno instante, pareciam furiosos, no momento seguinte havia entrado no carro.

-Vamos... você tem uns corpos para me mostrar...

-O que você fez... com ela?

-Acredite... não havia outro jeito...- ele murmurou.

-Saia do carro...- disse com raiva.

-Eu imaginei diversas vezes sua reação...- disse o moreno olhando fixamente para a frente.

-SAI DO CARRO!

Harry saiu... Draco entrou e bateu a porta.

-Só não esqueça...- Harry disse ainda olhando vagamente a frente.- Foi você que nos abandonou.

Draco já acelerara... cantando pneus. Quando ousou olhar pelo retrovisor a calçada parecia estar vazia... mas não via bem.

Era a primeira vez que chorava em anos.

_-Porquê faz tanta questão de me salvar?- perguntou baixo o garoto de dezessete anos para o outro._

_-Porque algumas pessoas valem a pena.- disse o garoto moreno._

_Draco olhava o céu... deitado na grama de Hogwarts... preocupado.O moreno parecia olhar o lago._

_-Potter... você sabe... que eu tenho obrigações..._

_-Diga um preço..._

_-Preço?_

_-Você diz que tudo tem preço... dê um preço por você.- o outro virou o rosto e o encarou._

_-Quando eu disse que não daria nada para estar contigo... eu disse a verdade Potter...- disse o rapaz loiro._

_-Eu odeio... quanto diz meu sobrenome... Draco... - o verde pareceu escurecer._

_-Minha mãe Harry...- disse olhando... com um sorriso.- Tire minha mãe de lá e a ponha salvo. Então eu lhe serei..._

_-Eu prometo cuidar da sua mãe Draco... – disse o outro com um sorriso doce.-Juro._

_-Então... eu fico.- disse e sorriu mais voltando a olhar o céu. _

**Só não esqueça... Foi você que nos abandonou.**

Draco freiou o carro em frente a sua casa e enfiou o rosto no volante... soluçando.

-Merda... Merda...- disse ele ainda com o rosto colado no volante.

* * *

_-Saia da frente sua idiota!- berrara._

_-Você... foi a morte de TODOS OS MEUS!- ela berrara insanamente._

_Atrás dela... o maldito semi-morto... que não morrera da contra maldição porque a segunda idiota se metera na frente... no meio das catacumbas onde todos se embrenharam... no fim... o grande Lorde das Trevas tinha como escudo, apenas duas mulheres... uma caíra morta._

_Bellatriz Lestrange, morrera para salvar seu Lorde._

_A paródia daquele dia tinha que acabar._

_-Saia daí Narcisa!- Berrara._

_Mas ela não ouvia... insana ou sob Império ainda estava em frente á aquele bolo que pertencia a uma morta Bellatriz e um extremamente ferido Voldmort._

_A varinha gêmea ergueu-se trêmula, assim como a de Narcisa se erguera., ambas lançaram a maldição mortal._

Harry apertou os olhos... deitado na cama... por tantas vezes reviu aquilo, por tantas vezes pensara... se houvesse outra forma... outra solução.

-Eu tentei.- disse enfiando a mão nos olhos cansados...- Juro que tentei.

Seus cabelos estavam espalhados na almofada... a tanto tempo não revivia aquela dor, que era muito desconfortável... tudo aquilo já havia sido feito, todo aquele martírio... levantou-se retirando a única peça de roupa que ainda vestia.

Enfiou-se na ducha olhando o espelho do outro lado do banheiro... o hotel era luxuoso por isso mesmo o espelho era grande... descobrira isso em suas viagens, quanto maior a riqueza, maior o ego e maior o espelho...

Olhou-se... a quanto tempo parara de se encarar com raiva? Suspirou e balançou a cabeça fechando o Box.

O espelho do outro lado tornou-se um borrão... e tudo ficou embaçado.

* * *

Draco abriu a porta... devagar, tenso... a cama grande estava meio que amarfalhada... e as roupas estavam jogadas pelo pequeno sofá em frente ao mini-bar... onde estavam um copo com um dedo de conteúdo amarelado, uma garrafa de vodcka aberta, um pequeno recepiente onde havia mais água que gelo e uma lata de uma bebida energética... o som estava tocando a nova sensação do rock bruxo americano o "Vampire Killer's", um som no banheiro chamou sua atenção... acabou se dirigindo para lá.

-Dizem que não é educado entrar sem bater.- disse ele de frente para o espelho.

Draco ficou preso entre o misto de ficar olhando a pequena figura a sua frente ou virar de costas, como deveria fazer... mas certas coisas... certas lembranças... ficou olhando o corpo seminú de Harry... uma toalha curta na cintura... o resto... Só podia dizer que Harry se tornara ainda mais atraente... muito mais que antes... ainda era pequeno e magro... mas havia algo que o tornava ainda mais...

-Devia fechar essa boca Draco... na nossa idade fica ridículo.- Harry disse voltando a enchugar o cabelo com a outra toalha e passando por ele.- Uma bebida?

Draco se voltou devagar. Agora não havia muito de sorriso engraçado na face séria e um tanto pesada do outro.

-Olha... eu sei que fui embora Potter... certo?

-Certo... passado é passado...- disse ele virando um tanto de Vodcka , no copo préviamente abastecido de energético.- Não é por isso que estou aqui.

Doeu. Engraçado... doeu. Draco aceitou o copo.

-Temos um trabalho a fazer Draco... eu sabia que a notícia seria dolorosa pra você.

-Não eu só... eu...

Harry dera um daqueles sorrisos tristes e empurrara o seu copo, para que se calasse e bebesse, oh Deuses... isso era exatamente o que ele fazia antes...

-Eu...- Draco disse olhando a bebida.

-Você tem que me levar para ver os corpos... é importante.- disse o outro deixando seu copo na mesinha e puxando roupas da mala.

Havia algo que devia falar... mas ver Harry se vestindo... enfiou a bebida boca adentro... desviou o olhar... olhar o outro... nú... e se vestindo... Harry sabia que quando semovia parecia um felino preguiçoso? Como se tudo se resumisse ao ato de se mover lentamente? languidamente até? Não que Harry fosse preguiçoso... mas...

-Vou ao banheiro.

-Eu já termino aqui.- disse o outro procurando algo na mala... com o cinto e camisa abertos.

Draco encarou o espelho, dizendo furioso para aquela parte da sua anatomia não se empolgar... deixara o casaco no carro... no entanto mesmo olhando pra si mesmo no espelho, a lembrança das costas nuas... daquelas coxas e principalmente... daquele traseiro... "Isso não é hora de ter uma ereção vergonhosa por culpa de um caso adolescente..."

Teve vontade de se esmurrar.

Quando começou a se censurar por ser hipócrita?

Mirou a varinha no próprio pulso e fez o feitiço... aquilo iria baixar sua pressão... esperava que não desse sono também.

Melhor que encarar Harry... com... era melhor mesmo que fosse assim.

Potter estava bebendo olhando pela janela... o cabelo arrepiado úmido.

Com uma camisa mais comportada e aquela calça jeans justa. Maldita calça justa.

-Podemos ir.- disse saindo.

Ele pareceu despertar.

-Certo. Vamos.- e pegou a jaqueta.

* * *

Harry acostumara com corpos. Depois de tantos... amigos e inimigos... chegou a conclusão de que os desconhecidos eram os piores... engraçado, todos diziam o contrário.

Mas para ele, os corpos conhecidos eram lamentos e alívios. Os desconhecidos traziam a eterna dúvida.

Quem foi você? Bom ou mal? Amado ou odiado?

Quem foi você? Fez algo de bom com sua vida? Ou só a jogou fora?

Era isso que Harry Potter pensava quando via mortos desconhecidos.

Os piores eram os das crianças... Lupin várias vezes dissera que ele parecia literalmente "doente" quando via crianças mortas.

Ficara furioso, porque na época achara que aquilo fora uma "acusação" de fraqueza.

Mas depois, descobrira que sim... sua palidez diante dos corpos de crianças eram quase que uma doença.

Culpa era uma doença.

-Mabel... o que acha?- perguntou Draco na salinha cheia de corpos conservados.

-Não há padrão entre as vítimas.- disse ela.

Uma medibruxa, especialista em corpos... que até disse bem humorada.

-Pelo menos ninguém aqui vai virar vampiro ou zumbi.- disse com um riso.

-Melhor que os trabalhos de sempre hein?- Draco sorriu, com as fichas na mão.

-Você disse que não há padrão?- Harry disse no meio da sala voltando a cobrir o corpo de um homem de meia-idade.

-Nenhum. Parecem ataques aleatórios.

-Pelos deuses.- Harry disse irritado a encarando.

E ela o encarou surpresa.

-Que foi?- perguntou Draco.

-Me ajude a separar as vítimas... as de Avada para direita. As de outros feitiços para a esquerda e deixe as vítimas por armas brancas no fundo.

Os três levitaram os corpos, até que os dois olharam Harry como se dissessem "E daí?".

-Aí está o seu padrão.- disse mostrando o conjunto.

-Sinto Sr.Potter... mas não compreendo.- disse Mabel quando ele se virou para sair.

-A direita você tem unicamente puros-sangue, a esquerda mestiços e todos os outros são trouxas.

A mulher apertou sua varinha. E voltou a olhar...

A porta porque Harry já saíra.

-Como ele sabia?- ela encarou Draco.

Draco estava olhando algumas fichas... deixando o queixo cair assim que confirmava.

-Não sei.- disse entregando as fichas para ela.- Obrigado Mabel.

* * *

Encontrou Harry fumando ao lado de seu carro.

-Como sabia?

-Experiência.

-Uma pinóia!

Potter suspirou, e tragou devagar... jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele.

-Posso dirigir Draco?

-Me diz...

Harry o encarou, e deu um sorriso... em seguida abriu a porta.

-Senta... e eu explico.


	5. A grande mentira corderosa

**Dizer que a relação deles ficou mal resovida é elogio. Podem odiar o Draco porque ele foi MAU mesmo! Por isso fugiu.

* * *

**

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 – A Grande mentira cor de rosa.**

Draco olhava o outro dirigindo, devagar... á passeio.

-Então?- rosnou ao passarem da terceira quadra.

-Você... não ligou os fatos? Draco?- Harry perguntou.

-COMOEU...

-Esse tipo de execução ritual se tornou padrão dos comensais da morte lá pelo auge do poderio de Voldmort... uns dois anos antes do fim.

Draco calou-se... Harry pareceu sofrer muito para dizer aquilo.

-Execução ritual?

-Sim... captura-se o inimigo... separa-o... como gado... os mestiços sob império... matam com as próprias mãos os trouxas... em seguida são privados das armas e liberados da maldição...

Draco imaginou algumas pessoas despertando sujas de sangue... arrepiou-se, mas manteve-se olhando o moreno.

-Os puro-sangue traidores, sob imperio... matam os mestiços com feitiços. Por fim... liberados da maldição... são mortos por Avada.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

-Porquê isso?

-É um ritual de reforço á hierarquia... os puros-sangues só deviam morrer na mão de outros puros-sangues "comensais", os mestiços eram inferiores... e os trouxas... tratados como gado. Isso foi algumas das mudanças instituídas por Voldmort depois de mais influente, para canalizar a violência dos mais jovens... os rituais eram quase que uma "festa"... isso evitava "motins e conspirações internas por poder."'

Potter procurou trêmulamente por mais um cigarro.

-Você viu um desses rituais não viu?

Potter acendeu o cigarro...

-Vi... parte de um deles...

-Mas porquê agora?- Draco pensou olhando para fora.

E escutou uma batida nervosa no volante, os olhos verdes voltaram a encará-lo.

-Que merda! Você ainda não se tocou!- o outro disse quase ferozmente.

-Do quê?

-Do que estava escrito na droga da parede Draco!

Sentiu-se imensamente BURRO... mas perguntou.

-O feitiço?

-Não era um feitiço.- Potter disse estacionando.-Lembra do que estava escrito?

-Algo... com, espere... eu anotei.

E puxou o bloco do bolso.

-Me meganemoh oa edrol sad savert... erdormsrom... euq ele aviver.

-Malfoy... nunca ouviu falar do espelho de ojesed?

Draco o olhou, não conseguia imaginar o que o espelho de Ojesed que um dia estivera em Hogwarts tinha a ver com um feitiço... Harry dera um suspiro desanimado tirando a varinha e batendo no bloco.

Draco viu as letras rearranjarem-se, invertendo a ordem delas em cada palavra.

-Leia.

-Em homenagen ao Lorde das Trevas... Morsmordre... que ele reviva.

E botou a mão na boca... gemeu entre os dedos.

-Erdromsrom... Morsmordre.

-Mais morte.- disse Harry acendendo outro cigarro.

-Como?

-Voldmort... Volta da morte, morsmordre... mais morte.

-São comensais?

-São... estão... tentando traze-lo de volta.- disse voltando a ligar o carro.

-Idiotas.

-Nem tanto.- Harry disse amargo manobrando.

Draco olhou o céu escuro... o sol já havia ido... olhou Harry.

-Como assim? Eles não querem trazer... o Lorde das Trevas de volta? Estão perdendo tempo... você não o matou?

A face do moreno pareceu paralisar... então ele fechou os olhos... e quando abriu.

Não eram mais os mesmos... havia algo de imensamente triste neles.

-Não.

-Como?

-Voldmort não está morto... parece... ele não está.

Draco encolheu-se... Voldmort não estava morto. Sentiu uma parte de sua vida se revirando.

-Eu devia ter feito uma coisa... e não fiz...- disse Harry baixo.

Harry continuava dirigindo, enquanto Draco em silêncio pensava.

-Como assim? Que merda Harry! Você não o MATOU! mas saiu em todos os jornais...

Harry se manteve mudo, dirigindo...

-Porquê...

-O ministério fez o que sempre faz... noticiou o fim dele.

-Mas você sabe que ele não está morto! Porquê não disse!

-Ninguém quer saber de notícias ruins Draco... achei que tinha aprendido isso...

-Eles não lhe escutaram não é?

Harry deu um sorriso triste.

-Não... havia um corpo, então acharam suficiente.

Draco olhou o moreno, que dirigia resoluto... havia dor no fundo dos olhos verdes.

"Harry... o que eu perdi? O que aconteceu lá? O que houve... com você?"

O moreno pareceu ter escutado porque se virou.

Olharam-se...

_Olhavam-se... Draco então sorriu maldosamente, porquê nesse sentido, Potter era muito... inocente. Draco sabia desde o início... o mundo lhe havia dado uma mão boa... agora bastava jogar certo._

_-Você vai fazer isso?_

_-Já fiz._

_-Então meu pai..._

_-Não terá pena capital, terá um julgamento formal em três meses.- Harry dissera._

_-Não é maravilhoso ser influente... Potter?_

_O outro fizera uma careta, destestava o apelido de escolhido, salvador, herói, ou qualquer outro, no entanto, mesmo sem lógica e com apoio de Dumbledore, qualquer pedido seu era acatado no ministério._

_-Você vai manter o acordo?_

_-Severo já não passou um relatório?- disse se aproximando._

_-Direto a Dumbledore...- Harry dissera um tanto quanto incomodado._

_-Então está tudo perfeito.- disse sorrindo e se afastando._

_-Dra...- o outro começou e calou-se quando o loiro se virou._

_-O quê?- perguntou voltando a se aproximar._

_-Cuide-se... é perigoso._

_Draco se aproximou muito, deliberadamente, observando o leve arrepiar do grifinório..._

_-Eu sei me cuidar...- sussurrou na orelha do outro.- Harry...- sussurrou devagar o nome.- Potter.- disse se virando a saindo dali._

_Harry ficou parado um tempo olhando o ponto onde o loiro sumira na parede, uma das passagens do castelo._

_Draco rira assim que estava em distância apropriada, rira, da leve expressão do moreno e do pequeno sorriso na face cansada dele._

Harry lhe dera um pequeno sorriso... em seguida perguntou ainda olhando um Draco imerso em lembranças.

-Estou com fome e você?

Draco piscou olhando o outro que parecia ter voltado aos modos joviais.

-Estou sim com muita... vamos para minha casa.

Descobrira. Descobrira porque o outro revelera aquilo sem medo.

Seu sorriso era uma máscara.

* * *

Harry observou com interesse a casa, "classe-média suburbana" em que agora Draco vivia. Dois cães latiram felizes quando o loiro entrou e sem nenhuma cerimônia enrolaram-se em seus pés o cheirando e fazendo festas... o castanho tentou morder sua calça,

-Quem diria... Draco Malfoy... versão econômica...

O loiro apenas deu de ombros.

-Entre Potter.

-É uma bela casa.- disse entrando.

Era verdade, era uma casa bonita. Havia algo de nobre e de bom gosto nos móveis e detalhes da casa, como o tom discreto da madeira do chão e da pedra da lareira...

-Vou preparar alguma coisa.- disse Draco.

-Agora posso dizer que já vi de tudo na minha vida... Draco Malfoy sabe cozinhar!

-Vá a merda Potter!- Draco retrucou.

Mas foi num tom brando...

-Não prefere que eu ajude? Ou faça?- Harry perguntou.

-Não... eu preparo.

Enquanto preparava ingredientes do básico e fácil: Macarrão... Draco tentou ignorar o outro, tentou ignorar o perfume, tentou ignorar o tom de voz... tentou ignorar o sentimento de perda e de vergonha.

O pior era saber que tentava ignorar isso a muito tempo.

-Esse é Isa?- Harry perguntou.

Draco desviou o olhar dos ingredientes que se picavam sozinhos enquanto as panelas se aqueciam com água e azeite... Harry estava parado ao lado da geladeira, na mão um pedaço de papel... a primeira foto do tipo trouxa que Draco havia tirado, Isaack em suas vestes de rebatedor... estava preso na geladeira... Potter se virou e ergueu a foto.

-Agora tenho a prova de que os Malfoy escolhem seus parceiros pela similaridade física.- ele sorriu.-E bom gosto, óbvio... é um rapaz muito bonito.

Harry olhava a semelhança entre os dois loiros... olhos azuis... uma certa familiaridade até... pareciam parentes... mas o outro tinha um inconfundível ar americano... queixo um tanto quadrado... ar arrogante e despretencioso ao mesmo tempo e jovem...

Draco tentava ler em vão o olhar que o moreno lançava da foto para ele... sim, eram mesmo parecidos... sim por muito tempo a família Malfoy procurava apenas bruxos puros-sangue e similares fisicamente.

Mas Harry sempre soube... o que havia por trás daquela "brincadeira" era uma forma cruel de reviver más lembranças.

_"-Está indo?- a voz ressoara baixa e um tanto quanto magoada._

_-Você não esperava que eu ficasse não é? A noite só começou... e vou procurar uma companhia._

_O outro um tanto que corou, um tanto que olhou para o lado... até como era óbvio que faria, tomar coragem._

_-Porque não fica? Aqui? Comigo?_

_-Primeiro... porque você é feio..."_

Draco engoliu em seco... fizera muita merda na vida.

-Eu sei que Isaack é bonito Potter... eu durmo com ele todo o dia... quando ele não sai jogar é claro.

-Batedor... e você Draco... porque não tentou uma carreira como apanhador?- O moreno devolveu a foto para a geladeira.

-Não sei...- deu de ombros.- acho que cresci pra ficar brincando de esportista.

-Bem, você não era tão bom assim.

-Não venha com essa!

O assunto quadribol acabou rendendo algum tempo de discução acalorada... tempo de preparar e degustar uma macarronada com molho branco e vinho. "Merda Draco... isso é comida... prum encontro... imbecil!", acabou levantando para buscar uma terceira garrafa de vinho.

-Onde está seu namorado agora?

-Viajando... - disse abrindo o vinho.

-Sei... então ele vai pra liga nacional... já imagino você correndo atrás por todo país.

-Não pretendo abandonar meu emprego.- disse se sentando e servindo mais.

-Sei.- disse Harry levantando o copo.(Draco não lembrava onde enfiara as taças...)

-Pare de agir com essa... esse... ar de superioridade... você não sabe tudo Potter!- Draco disse entre os dentes e virou seu copo.

-A quanto tempo está com ele?-Harry se serviu.

-Três anos.- Draco puxou a garrafa.

-Não casou porquê? Aqui é mais fácil eu sei.

-Não é hora.-ruminou.-Que te interessa isso Potter?

-É na verdade não interessa... bem, acho que vou indo...- Harry se levantou.

-Quê?- Draco acabou se levantando também.- Vai onde?

-Pro hotel é óbvio!- Potter disse num sorriso aberto.

Um sorriso aberto coroado com um ar leve e bochechas um tanto coradas, Sempre fraco pra bebida... Não, cortou a maldita lembrança no ato.

-Você pode dormir aqui.- Draco disse.

-Acho melhor não.- disse o moreno vestindo a jaqueta e indo para a sala.

-Olha... temos um quarto de hóspedes.

Pela primeira vez a voz de Harry foi cortante, apesar de ser um sussurro em sua orelha.

-Se acha... que vai ser como da primeira vez... desista Draco Malfoy. Boa noite.

E ele abriu a porta dando três passos da soleira.

Desaparatou.

Draco suspirou longamente e fechou a porta.

Mas ficou encarando o vazio... a lembrança havia retornado, elas não paravam de vir agora. Elas vinham com o peso amargo da culpa da qual havia tentado fugir.

-Eu lembro Harry...- susurrou.- Na primeira vez... embebedei você.

_"Havia mantido o jogo de aproximação e afastamento por um bom tempo, Potter andava mais distante. Não era boa idéia... então o primeiro bom fruto de todo o esquema apareceu com a prisão de uma centena de comensais... houve comemorações... Draco lembrava de ter visto os gêmeos Weasley fazendo o trio perfeição beber um bocado... achou perfeito, mandou um recado ao outro._

_Potter viera, rápido como sempre._

_-O que foi? Draco?- ele perguntara na salinha reservada aos encontros._

_-Oras... vamos comemorar!- Disse simplesmente.- Venha Potter... vamos beber._

_O outro que já estava um tanto quanto corado apenas o olhou._

_-Achei que era urgente.- mas sentou ao seu lado._

_-E é... diversão é sempre urgente... aprenda isso. Saúde._

_E foram alguns saúde... até o outro lhe olhar longamente de modo abobado._

_-Você gosta de mim não é Potter?_

_Apenas um aceno de cabeça. Draco segurou o queixo do moreno._

_-Você... gostaria... que eu o beijasse? De novo?_

_Apenas o mesmo olhar... mas não precisava de resposta... Draco sorriu, obviamente um tanto alterado também._

_-Quer transar comigo Potter?_

_Agora o outro apenas abrira a boca um tanto surpreso._

_-Acho... que posso fazer essa concessão hoje.- havia dito antes de beijá-lo._

_E foi muito fácil despí-lo, mais fácil ainda... mantê-lo por baixo... Draco gostara muito da sensação de poder... o outro era tão... manipulável. Nem sequer se deu o trabalho de ser cuidadoso._

_-Ah!- O moreno havia fechado os olhos numa expressão mais de dor que de prazer._

_-Não seja mole Potter.- havia sussurrado no ouvido dele.- Isso passa._

_E quando terminou... deixou-o adormecer... vestiu-se e foi embora._

_Nunca perguntou o que ele sentira, nem como acordara._

_O moreno nunca o fizera também."_

Draco estava ainda parado olhando a porta quando afastou as lágrimas teimosas.

-Eu fui tão... canalha.- andou sem rumo na sala.

* * *

Harry jogou-se na cama... olhando o teto. Na sua cabeça... as coisas não estavam tomando o rumo que gostaria... rever Draco Malfoy havia trazido muita coisa a tona... muitos erros e falhas das quais até hoje não conseguia de todo, conviver.

_A aparatação acabara por comprometer seu ataque... mas tirou Narcisa do caminho... foi por pouco que isso não lhe custou a vida... sentiu que o segundo feitiço quase os atingiu... parte do corredor desabou e tábuas soltas cairam... então acabou longe, um talho na barriga, obra de Narcisa... Voldmort tentava conter o desabamento, pois parecia incapaz de andar, ou aparatar... mas voltara a atacá-lo assim que se sentiu seguro._

_-Não toque em mim seu Nojento!- berrara a mulher._

_Harry tentara mais um feitiço contra o bruxo que mesmo muito ferido era perigoso...quando foi atingido de novo por ela. Cansado, ferido e nervoso, Harry apenas tentou tirá-la do caminho com um estuporante..._

_Atingiu-a... e ela voou..._

_Voou até cair contra algumas das tábuas no chão._

_O som de algo rasgando ficaria pra sempre na memória de Harry..._

_Narcisa caíra sobre uma ponta afiada... empalada como uma vampira._

_-Não...- Harry gemeu.- Ah, não..._

_Uma nova maldição mortal quase o atingiu... ainda entorpecido... foi com raiva que lançou uma contra-maldição... uma magia branca... que deveria acabar com Voldmort._

_Mas magia branca... só funciona sob a força de bons sentimentos... no momento... apesar de tudo que planejara e de toda dura preparação que passara, não houve força suficiente para destruí-lo..._

_Harry sentiu-o... fugir, desincorporado._

_Havia falhado... porque nos poucos segundos entre ver Narcisa morta e acertar Voldmort... estava cheio de ódio e rancor..._

_Estava vazio e aleijado de amor..._

_Onde está seu amor agora? _

Harry mantinha os olhos no teto... a pergunta talvez tivesse sido feita por ele mesmo... se culpava muito.

Como pôde... em momento tão importante esquecer seus amigos?

Aqueles que o amavam de verdade?

Por alguém... que nem tinha ficado... nem meramente por perto.

Tentou falar a verdade... sobre Voldmort, disseram que estava em choque... traumatizado... quando insistiu quase foi considerado insano.

Desistiu... tinha problemas pessoais piores... as responsabilidades de ser uma celebridade acima de tudo.

E as outras responsabilidades que surgiram...

Sua vida sempre fora uma roda viva de acontecimentos que o levavam... só a pouco tempo havia começado ter controle... havia começado a reunir informações... novos grupos de assassinos... aqui e ali... só a pouco parara com o sexo casual achando que não encontraria mesmo alguém... e que não precisava mais... se jogar de um lado para outro... Achava que ia se tornar responsável... era ironia.

Sempre fora de certo modo responsável.

Até demais.

Agora... se tinha uma nova chance... de acabar com tudo, ia estragar de novo por causa de Draco?

Draco... o maldito sequer falava seu nome... apenas cuspia seu sobrenome como sempre fizera... ele nem perguntara nada... nada.

-Ele não quer saber.- disse para o teto.- Ele não se importa... é egoísta.

_"Gosto de você... Potter."_

-Mentira...- contradisse a voz em sua memória. - Que grande mentira.

* * *


	6. brinquedo

**Também não precisa achar que o Draco é o Demo... Harry sabia no que se metia.

* * *

**

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 – brinquedo.**

Acordou amassado deitado no sofá... bem feito, seu estômago ia matá-lo.

-Bosta.- disse tentando se levantar.- Idiota! Idiotaaa!

E parou no meio do caminho do banheiro, gelando.

Sim, gelara tão completamente que até seu estômago parou de incomodar...

Voldmort está vivo... e Harry...

Harry ainda está magoado... ele não esqueceu.

Quem esqueceria?

Você não esqueceu Draco Malfoy! Veio a voz acusadora na sua cabeça... depois daquela noite... você não esqueceu... teve tanta vergonha que fugiu... e depois teve tanta vergonha que nunca mais pôde voltar!

A campainha tocou, Ainda amassado foi atender... ficou olhando o moreno.

-Po.. Potter?

-Não, a fadinha do dente...- disse ele no habitual sorriso.- Você dormiu Draco?

Agarrou o moreno pela camiseta... é, ele estava de camiseta... sem mangas...

-Preciso falar com você, escute...

Ele segurou suas mãos.

-Não temos tempo... Jean me avisou... teve mais um.

-Quê?

-Ande logo, tome um banho e se vista! Teve mais um, se chegarmos rápido eu posso fazer testes melhores... Anda logo!

Draco deu dois passos para trás e correu para o chuveiro.

-Como assim mais um?- berrou já debaixo do chuveiro.

-Um tal Ivan Bayuuh... - a voz veio de dentro do banheiro.

-O Bayuuh?- Draco enfiou a cabeça para fora e viu o moreno sentado no sanitário.

Harry apenas dera de ombros.

-Se formos rápido eu posso fazer um teste e descobrir o que estão usando para armazenar toda essa energia ritual.

Draco saiu do box.

-Como assim? Acha que é uma espécie de amuleto? Quê FOI!

Harry fizera uma cara estranhamente irônica. E se levantou quando Draco perguntou. Ele fez um gesto desalentado.

-Quando te conheci... você não tinha essa barriguinha.

Draco se virou instintivamente para o espelho... não havia barriga alguma! Não mesmo... será que tinha? Passou a mão pelo abdômen...

-Você continua um poço de vaidade Draco.- disse Harry segurando o riso.-Vamos logo.

-Isso foi cruel.- disse pegando a varinha e fazendo um feitiço para se vestir.

-Pelo menos você acordou.- disse Harry da porta, rodando a chave do carro no dedo.- Podemos ir noiva?

-Posso apenas... pegar algo para comer?

-Tem chocolate quente e brownies no carro...

-Você colocou comida no meu carro?

-Não, coloquei um elefante... podemos ir!

-Eu dirijo.

-E matar alguém dormindo no volante? Eu dirijo Draco.

-E matar alguém a 350 por hora?O carro é meu Potter!

-Pretende comer como?- disse o moreno.

-Não pretendo comer no carro e ponto final.- disse estendendo a mão para a chave.

-Você... é... - o moreno lhe jogou a chave...- o mesmo babaca mimado de sempre...

-Não sou não.- disse batendo a porta.- Mas o carro ainda é MEU.

-babaca mimado.

-Testapartida metido.

-Esnobe mesquinho.

* * *

A frente da residência de Ivan Bayuuh estava lotada... a polícia trouxa estava se retirando com um ar entorpecido e retardado.

-Usam feitiços para confundir nos policiais trouxas?- Harry lhe perguntou

-Ah...- gemeu de desgosto.- Só se for o...

Dito e feito, o velho estava com as mãos na cintura olhando desagradavelmente na direção do carro.

-Então francês... onde estava?

-Charles... qual a parte...

-Não me digam que vocês entraram na cena...- Harry disse baixo saindo rápido.

-Qual a do garoto?- perguntou Charles.

-O garoto se chama Potter... tente gravar o nome dele pelo menos.-Draco retorquiu.

-Harry Potter?- disse o outro olhando.- Achei que era mais velho... mais alto...

Draco olhou Charles e meneou a cabeça... entrou na imensa sala, ignorando os corpos cobertos...

-Não é bonito sabe?- disse Charles maldosamente quando Draco passou pela cozinha em direção da escada para o porão.

-Sei que não é! -disse mau humorado.

Draco não precisava de um instrutor para saber que os corpos não eram bonitos de se olhar ainda na cena do crime... ambos estacaram no meio da escada... atingidos por reflexos que pareciam ser de água iluminada...

Reflexos verdes.

-O quê é isso...- Charles disse baixinho.

Draco estava novamente de boca aberta... mas dessa vez a surpresa era genuína... no amplo porão haviam corpos e sangue... e como numa imagem fantasmagórica haviam vultos se movendo... vultos esverdeados.

Charles fez menção de pegar sua varinha, uma mão de dedos longos segurou-o.

-Não interrompa.- disse a voz vinda das sombras.

-Mas Gabriel...- disse o velho.

Draco olhou com o canto dos olhos, Gabriel era um de seus colegas, o que diabos ele fazia ali? Apenas percebeu que ele tinha os olhos fixos na figura ao centro do aposento.

Harry estava ali parado... roupas e cabelo pareciam tremular no vento produzido pela magia... demorou para que Draco percebesse que ele flutuava a cerca de cinco centímetros do chão... varinha a frente do rosto como se fosse inclinar-se em reverência pré-duelo a qualquer segundo.

-Nunca vi alguém poderoso o suficiente para invocar o "Remomentum"- murmurou Gabriel parecendo fascinado.- Nunca imaginei que... era... possível.

Draco olhou para Gabriel com um tanto de raiva... ele tinha um olhar na verdade até embasbacado como se um Deus tivesse descido na terra e lhe concedido um desejo.

Então aconteceu... houve um rugido como há quando um trovão surge muito próximo... ecoando... um clarão branco como um raio e o luz sumiu cegando-os com escuridão por um momento... num novo flash de luz verde, puderam ver o corpo de Harry bater com violência contra a parede com um baque seco.

-Harry!- Draco se precipitou.

Os olhos verdes brilharam sérios quando Harry ergueu-se.

-Filho da puta... NÃO DESÇAM A ESCADA!- berrou erguendo a varinha.

Draco apenas sentiu a sala esfriar vertiginosamente. Gabriel deu um passo a frente e Draco o empurrou para trás.

Uma sombra tomava o centro do aposento... crescendo, fria.

-O quê é isso?- perguntou Gabriel a Charles.

-Você é o especialista em encantamentos.-Charles disse baixo.

Draco não sabia o que era, mas reconhecia aquele frio... mas não haviam na América... não assim... não dessa espécie, eram diferentes... o vulto assomou-se... criando forma... então Harry que olhava fixamente para o vulto, parecendo esperar, sorriu.

Harry sorriu. Fechou os olhos.

Draco entendeu, falou alto.

-É um Dementador!

EXPECTO PATRONUM!

A luz prateada encheu com aquele calor agradável todo o aposento... os três bruxos colocaram as mãos a frente do rosto... depois não havia mais vulto algum... só corpos... só Potter.

E só o patrono... o imenso cervo prateado.

Draco achou incrível mesmo era que Potter se apoiava nele... olhando o centro do aposento.

-Armadilhazinha desgraçada... – Harry murmurou.- Olá pra você também Tom.- disse baixo dando tapinhas nas costas do cervo que ia sumindo.

-Har... Potter!- Draco cruzou o espaço passando por cima de um cadáver sem querer...

-Cuidado aí.- Harry disse olhando o loiro.- Tem muito sangue, está escorregadio.

-Aquilo foi um dementador?- perguntou Gabriel que aparentemente seguira Draco.

-Uma semente... sim... na verdade era um Espectro.

-Espectro?- perguntou Gabriel.

-Um Umbral?- perguntou Charles.

Harry olhou o rapaz... e disse num meio sorriso.

-Vocês só tem Umbrais por aqui não? Umbrais são só... sombrinhas metidas...

-Harry o que foi isso...- Draco ainda olhava o local onde a sombra se iniciara... Franzindo a sobrancelha ao ver o cadáver de uma criança no chão.

-É.- disse Harry se abaixando ao lado da criança.- A semente estava nela...

-Você está bem?- perguntou Gabriel.- Está branco.

-Não se preocupe...- Harry sorriu.- Estou bem…-disse conjurando um lençol branco sobre o corpo.- Eu vi tudo que precisava... podemos ir?- perguntou para Draco.

-Claro.- Draco disse preocupado com a palidez de Harry.

-Minha casa é aqui perto... Jean disse...

Draco estava próximo de rosnar um "não obrigado" quando Harry disse num suspiro baixo.

-Seria ótimo... preciso pensar.

-Perfeito!- Sorriu Gabriel como uma criança que ganhava um doce.

-Tem certeza que está bem?- Draco perguntou enquanto Harry parou para acender um cigarro.

-Odeio espectros... odeio crianças mortas...- Harry murmurou expelindo a fumaça.

Draco preferiu o silêncio.

* * *

Na verdade Gabriel morava num apartamento num núcleo universitário... quando Draco estacionou seu carro percebeu que um grupo de garotas os observaram de perto, Gabriel lhes fez um aceno e elas retribuíram com sorrisos.

-Não quero nem imaginar quando tiver que ir embora daqui.- sorriu o rapaz.

-E porque deveria?- Harry perguntou apagando o cigarro num corrimão que tinha óbvias marcas de ser constantemente usado para esse propósito.

-Não se pode ficar aqui tanto tempo sem chamar atenção... vivem me perguntando que curso faço... "esse cara já era veterano quando eu entrei na faculdade!"- disse em falsete.- Começo a parecer burro ou muito preguiçoso.

-Compre uma casa.- disse Draco contrafeito.

-Não sirvo para espaços grandes.- disse ele abrindo a porta de seu apartamento.

Era óbvio que Gabriel não precisava de lugares grandes... pensou tirando os sapatos.

Todo o apartamento estava decorado de modo japonês... isso queria dizer... quase sem móvel algum.

-Eu vou preparar um café.- disse Gabriel.-Podem sentar.

Harry apenas sorriu com a cara desgostosa de Draco ao olhar os almofadões... ele que viajara até o oriente por oito meses logo sentou-se, Draco o olhou sério.

-Você ainda está pálido.

-Não repare.- disse friamente tentando evitar a imagem da menina... perturbadoramente parecida... Harry balançou a cabeça.- Eu sei o que está acontecendo... a magia ritual está sendo concentrada em uma pessoa.

-Uma pessoa?- perguntou Gabriel.- Isso é estranho... magia ritual é complexa... mas usar uma pessoa?Não você deve ter-se enganado em algum momento do feitiço...- disse ele.

Draco queria esganar Gabriel com suas próprias mãos, mesmo tendo que admitir que a teoria de Harry era perigosa... pessoas não podiam ser usadas como amuletos ou fontes de poder.

-Você ignora que em muitas culturas pessoas são usadas para esse fim.- Harry disse.

-Odeio quando você banca o legilimente.- Draco murmurou.

-Não é necessário.- Harry disse olhando o loiro nos olhos.- Eu aprendi a ler você... e você não mudou tanto assim.- Harry relanceou um olhar pelo cômodo.- Não mesmo...

Harry sabia que Draco havia mudado um pouco no que se referia a crescer, amadurecer, encarar os próprios problemas... mas de resto, a velha serpente continuava ali, pronta para o bote, ferindo e cravando as presas venenosas na velocidade ideal para não deixar dúvidas que o dragão era perigoso e individualista.

E sempre fora.

"_Você vai se machucar Harry..." A voz de Hermione lhe veio a memória._

_Havia olhado a amiga de modo triste._

_-Eu sei..._

_-Você já está machucado... deixe-o... há outras formas._

_-Não tão seguras... cada um de nós faz o que pode...- disse cansadamente._

_Hermione suspirou._

_-Eu sei o que andam fazendo..._

_Desviou o olhar, sentiu-se com vergonha._

_-Harry...- dissera ela com a mão no seu ombro.- Você não é um brinquedo... não é algo com que você possa... sua vida não é uma coisa pra você usar assim... pra deixar usar..._

_-Você acredita que ele... mudaria de brinquedo com tanta facilidade? Escolheria outra forma?- disse olhando-a._

_-É muito triste ouvi-lo falar assim.- dissera a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos._

_-É a vida Mione... me acostumei... com ela...- disse se levantando._

_Ia dormir... sabia que Hermione apenas esperava o namorado voltar de uma detenção. Não iria atrapalhar os dois..._

" _Você não precisa sofrer se não quiser... Harry... há outras formas..."_

"_Mas talvez eu... tenha escolhido essa... talvez eu tenha escolhido esse jogo por espontânea vontade... Talvez eu tenha desejado isso... "_

_Hermione calou-se._


	7. A marca da serpente

**Agora começam as verdadeiras revelações... dor, lemom... UHU!  
**

**Adoramos quando Harry segura as rédeas da situação.

* * *

**

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM**

**CAPÍTULO 7 – A marca da serpente.**

_"Talvez eu tenha desejado isso..."_

Harry olhou os próprios pés, contra a parede creme de seu quarto de hotel... depois de deixar Draco ir até uma reunião, a que não compareceu alegando cansaço, ficou ali duas horas olhando alternadamente o teto e seus pés... numa mão uma foto dobrada e na outra um celular.

Respirava rasamente.

Repetia muitas vezes para si mesmo que não havia perigo, que os acessos de ansiedade e pânico iriam parar... que era mais do que apto para lidar com a situação...

Mas as últimas notícias e... aquela... criança...

Apertou a tecla # e o número **2**.

A linha foi rápida... não demorou para ser atendido...

-Alô.- disse a voz feminina, mas séria do outro lado.

-Oi...- disse ainda respirando fracamente.

-HARRY!

Afastou o telefone do ouvido.

-Está tudo bem? Como foi o caso? Vai voltar logo?... hum... porquê me ligou?

Hermione sempre fora afoita para falar... nunca perderia a mania.

-Está acontecendo de novo...

A amiga prontamente se tornou ainda mais séria... profissional.

-Certo... respiração presa... tontura?

-Não... só não consigo respirar... parece que corri... tanto... me diz que está tudo bem.

-Está bem... os vi hoje.

-Obrigado.- disse respirando aliviado.

-Tome a poção se precisar dormir.

-Não... sabe o efeito que ela tem.

-Sei... ah... o que desencadeou a crise.

-Corpos...

-Ah... não se prenda a eles... não poderia fazer nada.

-Mione... o assunto pendente...

-Alguma pista?

-Sim... é verdade, os boatos são verdadeiros...

-Devo contatar alguém? Quer que vamos...

-Só... fiquem de prontidão...

-Certo... já estamos lembra?

-Vou querer uma reunião em breve...

-Certo...

-Fica de olho...

-Eu cuido de tudo... e, Harry... encontrou-o?

-Não... quero falar nisso.

-A crise foi só?

-Não tem nada com ele... Mione... não há nada...

-Você se machucou bastante e muito tem a ver com ele...- disse Hermione racionalmente.

-Certo...

-Harry... eu a vi com Corner... de novo.

-Eu não precisava saber Mione... não mesmo.Não é da minha conta.

-Você sabe que se eu não contasse você ficaria furioso.

-Eu volto a ligar...

Desligou sem esperar resposta, virou-se enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

* * *

Os latidos contra a porta deixam Draco de mau-humor, afastou o cachorrinho preto com a perna e abriu a porta... o animal parou de latir imediatamente.

Os dois cachorros correram para fora.

-Você está com uma cara horrível...- disse baixo assim que o loiro abriu a porta e ambos os cães passaram esbarrando por suas pernas.

-Nossa... eu lembro de vê-lo com olheiras assim... em Hogwarts.

-Acho...- passou a mão no cabelo eriçado.- Que sabemos bem o motivo.

-Sabemos?- disse Draco cinicamente.

Harry passou por ele entrando na casa. Escutou-o bater a porta.

-Como foi a reunião?

-Acham que você é doido sabia? Foi o que Charles levantou...

-Você acha que sou doido?- perguntou

-Diabos Potter!- Draco pegou a caneca de café que fizera e bebeu.- O que queria que pensassem?

-Perguntei se VOCÊ me acha doido Draco...

Draco encarou o moreno e suspirou.

-O que quer que eu pense afinal? Não estava lá...

Draco havia deixado os ombros caírem... um gesto que lembrava tão pouco o arrogante rapaz...

-É... _você_ não estava lá Draco...

-O QUE QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE "POTTER"! FICASSE PRA VER O MUNDO RUIR?

-Diabos.- Harry murmurou

Draco arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o outro agarra-lo pela camisa e forçá-lo contra a parede... a caneca de café caiu, partiu e manchou o carpete claro do corredor com café preto...

Inferno, Potter era forte... e provavelmente iria quebrar sua cara.

Mas... não.

Os olhos verdes o encararam com uma tristeza muito dolorosa. Harry disse baixo, como se custasse... doesse desabafar aquela pergunta.

-Porque você fala meu nome desse jeito? Ainda fala assim... depois de tudo... porquê?

Draco engoliu em seco...

-Porque foi embora? Porque me deixou... porque me deixou sozinho naquela noite? Em todas as noites?- Harry disse olhando-o nos olhos.

-Eu...- Draco tinha quase certeza que só movera os lábios... não conseguia falar.

-Da primeira... quando me deixou sozinho... foi tão bom assim? Brincar com minha... inocência? A última... eu esperei... sabia? Fiz uma besteira grande... quando cansei de esperar...

-Eu não podia ficar...- murmurou.

-Deveria ao menos... ter tido a decência... de dar alguma notícia... mesmo que tenha sido uma brincadeira infeliz... eu cumpri o que prometi até o fim... mesmo com tudo que disseram por minhas costas, mesmo quando riram da minha desgraça... ah, sim... Draco... riram de mim... eu procurei você... me preocupei com você...

-Eu... eu não sabia...

-Não quis saber, não é?

-Está me sufocando...

-Deveria mata-lo seu bastardo... mas não consigo...

A íris verde sumiu atrás daquela cortina de cílios muito negros e reabriu marejada.

-Eu tentei esquecer você... mas não consigo... você me marcou fundo demais Draco... não dá pra tirar isso de mim...

Draco sentiu surpreso as lágrimas caírem... nunca chorara... não que se lembrasse... não assim... a ponto de sentir lágrimas caírem, mas a voz de Harry estava tão rouca... tão doída. Era óbvio que se arrependia, era um menino mimado com raiva do mundo com um bode-expiatório nas mãos... de que valia pedir desculpas? Não iria concertar nada.

-Harry...

A boca atingiu a sua... assim que murmurou o nome... Draco sentiu o formigamento familiar do qual fugira, aquele arrepio que o amolecia inteiro.

A sensação que lhe dera tanto medo... que o fizera fugir na noite em que prometera assumir-se ao lado do outro.

Quando fugiu de Hogwarts... abandonando-o, abandonando-o quando ele provavelmente havia dito aos amigos que estariam juntos...

Mas não conseguia raciocinar, a boca de Harry cobriu a sua impaciente... furiosa e mesmo assim doce como sempre.

Demônios que nunca esquecera, era exatamente como se lembrava, doce, quente, obviamente mais experiente... que antes...

Bem mais experiente... mais forte... sentiu um arrepio de surpresa temerosa quando se sentiu erguido e definitivamente jogado contra a bancada...

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu devia fazer com você...- Harry disse olhando-o.

Draco apenas olhou-o nos olhos verdes... talvez o coração, morbidamente disparado, o impedisse de falar... mas a situação era... excitantemente amedrontadora.

Admitia que Harry era mais forte apesar de ser menor, admitia que estava imprensado contra a bancada numa posição comprometedora, deitado com Harry entre suas pernas afastadas, e que na verdade isso o deixava doentiamente excitado.

Mas o que ele lhe disse deu medo...

-Eu devia lhe dar uma dose do seu remédio e ver se você sai desse coma sonhador em que se meteu... que vontade de te arrancar do conto de fadas e esfregar essa sua cara no mundo real...

Era a voz que dizia de forma dura e segura coisas dolorosamente verdadeiras... como um dia mansamente e timidamente dissera as mesmas coisas.

Draco fechou os olhos e gemeu quando os botões da camisa cederam e a boca do outro encontrou seu peito.

Deuses, ele aprendera direitinho.

As unhas de Harry arranharam sem piedade de seu peito até o fim de seu abdômen... o desgraçado as deixara crescer... Draco ofegou ao senti-lo, enquanto lhe mordia um mamilo, abrir suas calças...

Contorceu-se quando a mão pequena, mas ágil entrou entre o tecido e sua pele.

-Quem diria... então eu lhe deixo excitado?- disse ele tocando o membro já rígido.

-Sim.- Draco sentiu escapar de sua boca.

-Eu sempre lhe deixei excitado não foi?- Harry murmurou.

-Oh...- Draco mordeu o próprio lábio ao sentir a pressão sobre a pele sensível.- Aham...

-Foi não foi? Mesmo sendo um mestiçozinho feio? Não é?

Draco abriu os olhos, esforçou-se para sentar ignorando que com isso o contato se tornava mais doloroso que prazeroso, encarou novamente os olhos verdes.

-Eu sinto...- murmurou.

-Sei que sente...

Sentiu que fora um erro tático, havia uma estranha malícia nos olhos verdes, sentiu que estava na posição certa para que num tranco Harry lhe arrancasse as calças...

-O que você vai...- disse assustado.

-Você sabe muito bem...- disse Harry com uma mão pesada em seu ombro.- O que vou fazer...

Draco foi empurrado de modo bruto novamente contra a bancada, deitado...

Draco sentiu o corpo do outro se aproximar, escutou o som do zíper, sem ser capaz de se mover, não conseguia, sonhara tanto em toca-lo de novo, em noites mal dormidas, em devaneios culpados quando dormia com Isa...

Isa parecia pertencer a outra existência...

E estava definitivamente sentindo-se acuado quando sentiu o outro montar na bancada com a agilidade de um gato e segura-lo pelos quadris.

Sentiu o soluço seco que soltou quando sentiu a dor, nunca imaginara que Harry faria doer tanto...

-Não seja mole...

Escutou aquilo e fechou os olhos... era vingança... merecia... merecia sim... doía marcava, entristecia...

E excitava... muito, gemeu, afogado é claro pois suas calças ainda estavam nos joelhos e com o fato de Harry estar em cima dele... não havia sequer espaço para se mover, e mal para respirar... mas sentiu quando o outro finalmente tirou a peça de roupa do caminho.

Então sentiu-se livre... sentiu duas mãos acariciando suas pernas e depois sua barriga, seu peito... seu rosto, uma delas se concentrando no seu membro.

-Dói não é? Dói, mas ao mesmo tempo é bom... não é?

Draco apenas gemeu, sentindo o outro mover-se dentro de seu corpo, atingindo-o em cheio naquele ponto sensível, fazendo-o se arrepiar, nunca imaginara, que um dia... uma dia sentiria isso.

Intenso demais.

Abriu os olhos encarando o verde que ainda estava fixo em sua figura... sentiu que ele bebia em sua mente as mesmas sensações que tinha... a angustia de não ter planejado nada, a dor da violação bruta, a excitação do desejo...

Então ele beijou seu rosto e ainda beijando passou pelo queixo, mordiscou-lhe a o orelha.

-Foi isso que eu senti na minha primeira vez... foi isso que senti... entende agora? Draco...

-Harry... – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Agarrou os cabelos longos e rebeldes do moreno.

Draco se lembrava do seu primeiro orgasmo... ainda embaixo dos lençóis nos dormitórios de Hogwarts, sozinho... o primeiro que tivera acompanhado de um aluno mais velho de sua casa, o primeiro com uma garota... e o primeiro com Harry...

Esse sempre fora o mais nítido em sua mente... o sentimento de posse, de vitória... o prazer de sentir a maciez da pele contra as costelas evidentes... as coxas firmes... o cabelo espesso mas macio.

Dos olhos fechados, do gosto de bebida nos lábios cheios, da cabeça para trás e do pomo-de-adão no pescoço desejável.

A imagem dele nunca sumira... nunca fora esquecida... pensou enquanto se deixou arrastar para o chão sentado no colo do moreno, abraçados como se o mundo fosse sumir... ambos respirando de modo exaurido.

Draco teve certeza que nunca se esqueceria... da primeira vez que foi possuído... por Harry.

Invadido, preenchido, anulado, dominado e elevado até um ponto onde podia tocar a linha invisível que margeia a realidade divina.

Era impossível negar...

Estava tão maldita e ridicularmente apaixonado por Harry quanto estivera naquele último ano de Hogwarts... fugir disso não adiantara nada.

-Me desculpe.- Harry murmurou em sua orelha.- Acho que te machuquei...

-Não se preocupe... eu mereci... e... valeu a pena.- suspirou.

Sentiu um beijo em seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos e encarou o verde, sabia... já era óbvio pelo tom de voz, a ponto de ser adorávelmente irritante... mas era Harry, só podia ser mesmo ele... o grifinório já estava arrependido por ter sido bruto.

-Você sempre me tirou do sério...- Harry suspirou.

-Eu sei... anos de prática... parece que lembrei como se faz.- disse num leve sorriso.

-Oh.

-Que foi?- perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha para a cara surpresa do moreno.

-Achei que nunca mais iria ver esse seu sorrisinho cínico patenteado.

-Vá para o inferno, Potter.

-Diabos! Você não vai mesmo dizer meu nome!- Harry disse soltando-o.

-Não se atreva a se levantar e jogar meu traseiro no chão!-rosnou.

-Ah, não poderia não é? Seu traseiro delicado não suportaria mais essa violência!

-Não venha reclamar do meu traseiro, seu tarado!

-Engraçado... parecia que você estava gostando muito do meu lado tarado!

-Porquê diabos, você tem que ficar com essa obsessão por seu nome?

-Porquê você não diz meu nome?

Engoliu em seco, não sabia porquê.. era tão mais fácil dizer... Potter. acabou com o traseiro no chão olhando o outro ajeitar as próprias calças e dizer cansadamente empurrando o cabelo rebelde para trás.

Era um gesto tão comum para aquele garoto tímido e...maltratado... em Hogwarts, que vê-lo repetido pelo homem que ele se tornara, apenas reavivava culpas que não queria sentir...Draco fechou os olhos encarou o chão.

-Já entendi... todo mundo tinha razão afinal...- Harry disse sem olhar o outro tão descomposto no chão.- Sabe, de certo modo, eu sou um teimoso masoquista... sabia, você tinha deixado as regras bem claras e eu mesmo... é que desejei acreditar... bom... pra seu alívio eu estou... indo... é... ad...

Olhou para baixo... a mão branca de dedos longos estava agarrada a sua calça.

Draco o olhou longamente e se pôs de pé.

-Harry... você sabe porque eu sumi de Hogwarts aquela noite?

-Não.- respondeu num murmúrio.

-Porque ficou sério... porque eu vi nos seus olhos que você... apesar de tudo... estava mesmo apaixonado por mim...- disse tocando o rosto do outro.

-Então fugiu porque não queria nada sério com o...

Draco pousou o dedo nos lábios do outro, calando-o, contornando devagar o desenho daquela boca...

-Não e sim... - suspirou.- Eu não entendia... você me conhecia, sabia, o que eu era, como era, um menino mimado, preconceituoso, feliz em fazer da sua vida um inferno por não ter ambição alguma, fazer da sua vida um inferno era meu único hobby, na verdade minha única meta... era me sentir forte... daquele jeito.

-Eu sei, você precisava...- Harry disse baixo.- precisava de alguém para descarregar o ódio, eu entendi, você estava tão assustado Draco, tão machucado...

Draco encarou o moreno confuso... Harry disse encostando a testa em seu ombro.

-Seu pai, preso, sua mãe, sumida... e todos, falando coisas horríveis de você, desejando abertamente que você... morresse. Você precisava de um chão... eu via sua frustração Draco, a pressão sobre a qual eu também havia lhe posto...

-Eu precisava ser mais forte que você... eu precisava de você pra me sentir vivo, achei que... seu ódio... mas você começou a me dar amor... eu me assustei... você tinha paciência, suportava minhas ofensas, cedia seu tempo... seu corpo... os outros se afastavam de mim como se eu fosse um leproso... ou se aproximavam de mim como se eu fosse... um objeto estranho de poder...

-E você nunca recuou, nunca se mostrou abatido, eu tinha orgulho e inveja de você... queria ser assim...

Encararam-se, Harry disse o olhando firmemente.

-Eu tinha me apaixonado por você... eu ainda...o amo.

-Eu tinha me apaixonado por você... e fiquei com medo, por isso fugi, sabia que quando começasse a dizer... Harry... seria irremediável... Harry...

E beijou-o...

Harry sentiu surpreso ser erguido pelo outro.

-Eu não posso esperar mais.- disse Draco.- Eu deixei uma noite pendente...-disse carregando o outro desajeitadamente.

-É... deixou... eu fiquei esperando... até agora...- Harry gemeu afundando a boca no pescoço do loiro.

-Você se importa? De ser tarde ainda?- Draco ronronou.

-Não... é um belo quarto...- disse olhando em volta.

-É meu Harry... tinha que ser belo.- disse arrogantemente.

-Oh, diabos não comece!

Draco calou-o sugando um ponto do pescoço do moreno, num bote digno de serpente.

* * *

**Acho que deu pra entender como as coisas rolavam no meio da relação dos dois... creio que eles discutiam e transavam e Draco era grosseiro, sem uma ordem específica... pra quem mencionou Isa... espere o próximo capítulo. **


	8. As garras do leão

**Hum... filme francês... apesar de eu odiar o idioma (não me perguntem porquê... é coisa de vida passada...) mas pode ser sim... relações complicadas... passados espreitantes (essa palavra existe?) Afinal me baseei no estilo do filme Rios Vermelhos... que é francês... Adoro CSI... pena estarem repetindo.**

**Sentiram falta de Isa... então tomem fôlego. Yes tem FLAGRA! **

_**ACHEI A MÚSICA PERFEITA! CLOSER do Nine Inch Nails! Procurem ela e a letra e vão entender. Eu gosto daquelas notas finais que parecem uma canção de ninar...  
Ah... fumar faz um puta mal á saúde... e quanto a Harry ainda há muito a se dizer... **_

_**A partir de agora a fic vai se ligar a cronologia oficial se adaptando a HBP. (Itálico para palavras na língua das cobras...)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM**

**CAPÍTULO 8 – As garras do leão.**

Draco estava cansado... mas mesmo assim não conseguia dormir... estava apoiado em almofadas, olhando o outro respirar levemente...

As costas do moreno... aquele maldito traseiro empinado... as coxas meio escondidas pelo lençol... o cabelo negro mais longo e rebelde como sempre... principalmente depois das agarradas que dera...

Era delicioso agarra-lo pelos cabelos... Harry continuava delicioso ficando por baixo...

Diabos que ele estava ainda melhor que antes... mais experiente... mais intenso.

Muito mais homem. Mais forte... Draco não resistiu em passar a mão luxuriosamente pelo traçado da coluna do outro... devagar, sentindo-o estremecer e virar de leve ainda dormindo... Harry conseguia parecer inocente.

Era inocente.

O principal dom dele era olhar e agir com todos com a inocência de uma criança... mesmo sendo uma pessoa vivida.

Muito vivida pela forma como se portara, tentou bloquear qualquer coisa parecida com ciúme dele com outra pessoa.

-Accio.

Draco olhou a face, os olhos fechados, mas ele estava acordado... a mão pendente segurava a varinha.

O maço de cigarros foi seguro pela outra mão, já que Potter se virara, mostrando toda sua nudez... atraente...com um toque da varinha o cigarro se acendeu.

-Pode parar.- Draco rosnou.

-Quê?- Harry finalmente abrira os olhos.

Droga... aqueles olhos inumanamente verdes, Sabia que não estava dando seu olhar frio como deveria.

-Apague essa merda.

-Ow... Draco... justo você? Nunca lhe disseram como é bom uma tragada depois de uma bela trepada?-Disse ele voltando a fechar os olhos e soltando um perfeito circulo de fumaça no ar.

-Isso fede.

-Eu sei.

-Isso mata... até os trouxas sabem disso.

-Eu sei.

-Diabos Potter... apague essa bosta!

Os olhos verdes o encararam, quantos anos um Malfoy precisa para aprender um olhar frio? Uma vida inteira... mas aquele olhar... não, não conseguiria reproduzir... frio e intenso, profundo, como uma adaga... o moreno dera impulso e a perna longa passou por seu corpo.

Harry simplesmente estava sentado em suas pernas com uma mão no cotovelo no braço cuja mão segurava o cigarro.

-Não...- O rapaz disse tragando.

Fazendo um movimento convidativo com os quadris... Draco tentou não olhar tempo demais para as coxas tentadoras.

-Droga... –tossiu- afaste essa fumaça nojenta para longe de mim! Não ouse me beijar assim... não...ouff...

Draco ainda tentou se contorcer indignado... mas a boca estava ali forte e imperiosa... a mão que acariciava, sim, acariciava com delicadeza a sua bochecha aliada ao leve movimento de coito que Harry fazia com o corpo sobre o seu...

Era um afrodisíaco poderoso.

-Porra!- O grifinório se afastou num pulo enfiando um dos dedos na boca.

-Bem feito...- disse Draco pegando o toco do cigarro.- Tente não tacar fogo na cama...- disse observando o corpo nu sobre o seu, enquanto o moreno o olhava contrariado.

-Sempre dá pra tocar fogo numa cama...- disse Harry após deixar o dedo deslizar para fora da boca devagar.

Deuses do que Potter era feito? Como conseguira virar aquela coisa lânguida sobre seu corpo, e ao mesmo tempo tão intrigante e luxuriosa? E porquê sorria daquele jeito.

-Porquê está intrigado?

-Não estou...- disse tentando se distrair... acariciando as coxas firmes que estavam ali dispostas ao toque de sua mão.

-Weasley...

-Quê?-Draco arregalou os olhos imensamente azuis.- Que diabos você quer me lembrando daquele...

-Jorge... Fred... Carlinhos... as Patil... Snape... Lupin... Gina... Zabinni... Finnegan... Tonks... Flint-Fletcher... Wood... Lovegood... Aboot...- Harry dizia roucamente enquanto se aproximava novamente da boca de Draco.

-Que diabos?

-Você estava se perguntando... com quem andei dormindo...

Draco queria protestar quanto a lista... queria... bom, agora sabia como ele adquirira aquela experiência... garotas... eclético...

Olhou os olhos verdes e disse num sorriso torto.

-Snape?

Harry deu de ombros.

-Ele tem muita criatividade... além do mais... é interessante ter um mestre de poções como amante...

-Hum...

-Sabe o que é bom?

-Sei que Zabinni é bom de cama.

-Três não é demais...- Harry sorriu maldosamente.- Você devia experimentar... gêmeos e gêmeas são excitantes.

-Deuses Potter...

-É a verdade... e a culpa é sua por botar essas idéias na minha cabeça... foi você que me perverteu...lembra?

Tentou não lembrar... enquanto a boca do moreno deslizava em seu peito... tentou esquecer seus pecados...

Estava ficando bom...

Muiito boooom.

A porta se escancarou com violência... e bateu com força na parede.

Draco arregalou os olhos sentindo seu estômago virar gelo.

Harry torceu o corpo para olhar atrás de si.

**-Filho da PUTA!**

Draco tentou se mover, mas tinha alguém em cima...os olhos de...oh, não ...ISA...

Os olhos de Isa...

Repletos de ódio e mágoa...

-ISA!

O rapaz loiro puxou a varinha, trêmulo.

-Desgraçado...

-Accio.

Isaack arregalou os olhos para a própria mão vazia... então se deu conta de que havia realmente outra pessoa ali... só via Draco em sua raiva, viu o outro nu cair fora da cama, com sua varinha na mão, empurrado por Draco que se erguia ainda nu também.

-Isaack! Espere...

Mas o outro loiro o acertou com o punho... Draco voltou a cair sobre a cama e Isaack furioso partiu para cima de Draco disposto a soca-lo até a morte...Draco o agarrou pelo pulso.

-Pettrificus Tottalis!

Ambos os loiros ficaram rígidos e paralisados, parados quase lado-a-lado...Harry ergueu-se e esticou-se subindo na cama e sentando sobre as pernas de Isaack.

-Hum... então você é Isa!- Sorriu.- Ah,Draco... ele é muito mais bonito em pessoa, você fotografa muito mal!

Ambos os olhos azuis o fuzilaram. Harry sorriu e acenou para o rapaz mais jovem...

-Olá... eu sou Harry Potter...

O olhar do rapaz foi de espanto. Draco apenas rolou seus olhos para cima.

-Acho que vocês vão precisar de privacidade... bem, vou deixa-los a sós...- disse Harry saindo de cima do rapaz e da cama.- Vou para o hotel e se precisar me contatar Draco... sabe onde me achar... tchau Isaack, uma pena temos nos conhecido desse jeito...

Harry havia convocado suas roupas e terminava de vesti-las.

-Essa petrificação deve durar entre cinqüenta minutos uma hora... vou liberar a boca de vocês... assim vão poder falar sem se agredir... tenho certeza que depois de vinte minutos de gritos você vão conversar... -disse saindo- Sua varinha Isa está no criado mudo.

Quando Harry chegou a sala liberou a boca de ambos e ouviu alguns palavrões do rapaz mais jovem e a voz de Draco mais séria "Vamos conversar sem gritos por favor?"

Harry abriu a porta e o cãozinho negro passou por ele...

-Melhor não ir lá agora rapaz...

O cãozinho sentou-se o olhou com um entortar de cabeça típico de cão que lembrou-lhe outro cão.

Balançou a cabeça e quase tropeçou no segundo cão que estava sentado na soleira, perecendo lhe olhar com censura.

-Não me olhe assim... eles não vão se matar tá certo?

O animal levantou, balançou a cauda e entrou sentando ao lado do outro... Harry os encarou, ignorando os xingamentos que ainda vinham do quarto e balançou a cabeça e saiu fechando a porta.

-Na verdade... ele merecia.-murmurou ao sair.

* * *

**D**raco ficou cerca de duas horas olhando a lareira... As coisas duras que Isa lhe dissera martelando no ouvido... não sabia o que fazer... o rapaz loiro se acalmara e provavelmente estava se acabando de chorar na banheira... realmente não fora justo... só um tempo e estivera na cama com outro, estava certo que o outro era Harry, sua paixão adolescente... não, também seria injusto dizer que Harry era só paixonite adolescente, mas Isa fora uma relação longa e estável, mais estável do que a que tivera com Harr...Pot... Harry...

Merda agora o nome dele estava grudado na sua cabeça...

-Vou sair.

Ergueu os olhos e viu que o outro estava vestido com um sóbrio conjunto preto.

-Isaack...- murmurou.

-Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça.- disse o rapaz friamente.-Não me espere... estou levando o carro.

Isa saiu batendo a porta e acelerando o carro... já era noite.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a encarar a lareira... um cão de cada lado... e uma maldita dor de cabeça...depois de quase mais uma hora, trancou a casa e se dirigiu ao quarto, quando acendeu a luz estacou...

Sua pasta estava espalhada pela cama, os papéis sobre... Harry... a foto do moreno lhe encarando da ficha dele.

A ficha... com o hotel e número do quarto.

Draco sentiu um frio lhe percorrendo a espinha.

-Ah, que MERDA!

Se não fosse um hotel trouxa, estaria aparatando naquele instante... na verdade parecia uma ótima idéia aparatar...

* * *

**H**arry estava martelando o relatório sobre o último assassinato quando escutou as batidas na porta, com certeza o maldito serviço de quarto com a porcaria da Vodka que pedira... no mesmo instante o celular tocou.

-Perfeito.- rosnou largando o papel com força na cama.- ESTOU INDO!- berrou em direção a porta... atendendo o celular enquanto levantava.- Oi? Mione, o que houve pra me encher as paciências...

Abriu a porta. Encarando os olhos azul-céu.

-Mione... seja o que for me ligue depois.-disse ignorando as tentativas da outra faze-lo manter-se na linha.

-O cara ia entregar isso aqui... se você não se importa...- disse o rapaz mostrando o litro de bebida.

-Entre Isaack.- disse dando espaço.

O loiro entrou, indo diretamente ao frigobar, abrindo a garrafa e depositando generosamente o líquido em dois copos e com um meneio de varinha gelando a bebida.

-Um dos meus malditos sonhos de infância era conhecer o desgraçado apanhador que deu um nó no maldito dragão no último Tribruxo Europeu.- disse ele se virando.

-Você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso...

-Você é desgraçadamente famoso.

-Infelizmente também sei disso.- o celular voltou a tocar, Harry olhou e fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça, desligando-o.

Isaack havia terminado de preparar o gelo.

-Em todos esses anos, por mais que eu tenha perguntado, Draco nunca tinha entrado em detalhes sobre o famoso herói que ele conheceu, só sabíamos que devia conhecer, porque estudaram juntos.- disse o rapaz sentando na cama de Harry ainda o olhando.

-Não tire conclusões muito precipitadas...

-Acho que fica óbvio o motivo dele nunca ter tido entusiasmo em comentar o assunto.

-Não me olhe como se eu fosse o cara que desgraçou a vida dele, porque não foi o que aconteceu.- Harry disse pegando o segundo copo e enfiando o conteúdo boca adentro de uma vez.

-Imaginei que Draco tivesse fugido do compromisso... ele é bom nisso.-disse o outro dando uma olhada no quarto.

Harry apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Ele sempre foi escorregadio, não fui o primeiro que passou por ele Potter... apenas fui o mais persistente.

-Bom para você.- Harry disse friamente batendo o copo em cima do frigobar

O rapaz bebeu e com uma careta voltou a olha-lo.

-Bom pra mim? Eu adoro aquele desgraçado, mas não sou tão importante para ele.

-Não venha dizer que viu o quanto eu sou importante para ele, porque definitivamente você não sabe nada sobre...

-O que você vai fazer Potter? Veio pra reviver algo e ir embora, se vingar por algo, ou tentar leva-lo embora?

-Você me desconcerta garoto.- Disse enchendo o copo novamente e com outro meneio de varinha o gelando.- Você parece derrotado demais para quem gosta de Draco Malfoy...

-Não pense que é fácil para eu vir te encarar... mas minha vida está mudando, eu quero fazer algo que Draco não pretende acompanhar, se você realmente pretende leva-lo embora... não quero perder meu tempo.

-E se eu só quiser relembrar bons tempos?- Disse erguendo o copo.

-Eu tenho um bom terreno para convencer Draco quando começar a juntar os cacos dele.- disse Isaack dando o segundo gole na bebida.

-Cacos? De Draco Malfoy!- Harry perguntou divertido.-Ou muito me engano, mas se você se propor a "junta-lo" vai perde-lo para sempre...

-Não Potter...- disse Isaack se levantando.- Eu o ajudei uma vez, poderia fazer de novo.

-Então tente, lute, bata a cabeça... eu não me importo.- disse Harry bebendo todo o conteúdo do copo de um gole novamente.-Não pretendo mover um dedo para arrastar o desgraçado comigo, ferra-lo ou abandona-lo.

-Você fala enrolado demais pro meu gosto Potter.

-Deve ser a bebida.- Harry deu um sorriso cínico.

-Porque não é sincero, seu filho de...

Harry apontou a varinha diretamente para o peito do rapaz.

-Minha mãe era uma mulher digna que morreu jovem demais... deixe-a fora de nossa discussão... estou sendo sincero, se você esperava algo mais definitivo de minha parte esqueça... ame-o ou deixe-o Isaack... não me importo, corra atrás ou saia correndo... não faz diferença. Eu e Malfoy temos contas pendentes, que diferença isso faz? Se veio negociar como todo filhinho de papai mimado, esqueça.

-Qual é a sua?- Disse o rapaz jogando o copo meio cheio no chão com força.

-A minha é uma trepada por motivos pessoais... você devia perguntar qual a dele, você perguntou e não teve uma resposta satisfatória, e veio aqui me encher... sinto muito garoto... mas o seu problema é com ele, não comigo, dos meus problemas cuido eu.

-Eu estou junto com ele a...

-Vou lhe dar palavras sábias... enroscado não quer dizer morto... se é que me entende, agora, tenho dois relatórios para ler, um a fazer e se não me importa, tenho que ver...

Harry apenas sentiu o movimento do outro estreitando os olhos e erguendo o punho.

* * *

Draco passou pela recepção, subiu as escadas correndo, chegando ao andar certo e passando por pouco, derrapou e segurou o trinco, abrindo a porta.

-Harry! Isaack!

Estacou.

-Que diabos!

Observou o moreno soltar a toalha arranjada de um jeito estranho sobre a cara do rapaz e tirando o cigarro que estava pendurado no canto da boca, sorrir.

-Draco! Você veio me visitar também? Podemos fazer uma festa!

O lábio de Harry estava levemente inchado e a bochecha muito vermelha... ele tinha um olhar divertido quando voltou a segurar a toalha a puxando do rosto do rapaz loiro.

-Dê um "Alô" também Isa!

Isaack lhe olhou amuado com um dos olhos muito inchado e supercílio cortado.

-O que diabos você dois fizeram!- Draco rosnou.

-Eu?- Harry disse se levantando, soltando a fumaça e indo até o frigobar.- Eu não fiz nada... sou uma pessoa inocente e pacífica.

-O fato de Isack ter um talho na cara não tem nada com você estar com um pseudo-hematoma no rosto?- disse cruzando os braços, ofegante.

-Oh! Agora eu fiquei parecendo um monstro... e você duvidava do amor dele Isaack!- Harry olhou a garrafa de Vodka e suspirou ao ver o parco conteúdo, se virando.- Isaack... você desperdiçou minha Vodka!- disse chacoalhando a garrafa...

Draco olhou o outro que voltara a se recostar na cabeceira da cama e gemendo colocar a toalha sobre o corte.

-Foi você que usou Vodka gelada na toalha... maldito.- Isack gemeu.

-Limpeza do ferimento antes do feitiço de cicatrização... procedimento padrão... não reclame.- Harry disse antes de beber do gargalo.

-Quantas vocês beberam?

-Ele bebeu quase tudo.- disse Isaack apontando para Harry.

-Eu usei mais da metade nessa toalha... seu fedelho.- Harry disse apagando o toco do cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a cômoda.

-O... quê... acon... te...ceu... AQUÍ!- Draco disse entre os dentes.

-Coisa normal.- disse Harry sentando na pequena poltrona em frente a cama e apoiando os pés na mesma, puxando outro cigarro do maço.-Isack veio conversar, conversamos...-parou para acender o cigarro.

-E!

-Bom, ele se empolgou, tentou me socar, me desviei, mas não percebemos a cômoda... e bem... Isaack deu um golpe de testa na coitada.-Harry apontou a cômoda.- Tadinha dela... vítima inocente...

-Você passou uma rasteira...- Isaack rosnou.

-É pode ser... mas você tem uma cabeça dura... não houve ferimentos fatais...

Draco encarou Isaack, que lhe olhou e voltou a cobrir o rosto com a toalha.

-Você tentou soca-lo?

Isaack deu de ombros... Draco olhou Harry.

-Você passou uma rasteira nele... sabe, se ele...

O telefone tocou, Harry suspirou e se pôs de pé dando a volta na cama para atendê-lo.

-O que você estava pensando?- Draco rosnou para Isa.

-Alô..

-Não pensei.

-Como?

-Eu imaginei isso...

-Pode repetir... sim eu entendi...

-Você não venha...

Draco ergueu os olhos para Harry que parara e achatara os cabelos, conhecia tão bem o gesto que se virou para ele.

-O que foi?

Harry estava ligando o celular e indo para a porta.

-Deixaram três recados na recepção...

-Três?

O celular de Harry tocou, antes que Draco falasse qualquer coisa, Harry fez um sinal para se calar.

-Mione? Quê? QUÊ?

Alguém bateu na porta, Draco atendeu.

-Ele está bem? Pegaram quem?- Harry perguntou no telefone indo para o lado de Draco, que recebia uma pasta e uma caixa.

-O que é isso?-Draco disse pousando a caixa sobre a cama e abrindo a pasta.-O que é?- disse pegando a foto.

-Mione...- Harry disse olhando a foto.- Acabei de receber mais uma.- disse puxando a foto.- Adivinha o que eu estou olhando... não... mas tem o nº2 atrás... é... estou olhando uma foto da casa de Dumbledore... ou pelo menos o que restou dela.

Draco olhou a foto que mostrava os restos de uma casa carbonizada... destruída.

Um som estranho chamou atenção de ambos.

Isaack tinha o pacote entre as mãos e balançava e leve.

-O que acha que tem aqui?

-SOLTE!- Draco berrou.

Harry empurrou Draco da frente e puxou o embrulho da mão do outro, Isack arregalou os olhos quando o papel se curvou para fora como se algo estivesse tentando sair.

-DROGA!-Harry berrou.

Isack gritou pulando para trás. Draco puxou a varinha olhando com desespero a serpente enorme romper o papel da caixa e cravar as presas no braço de Harry.

Harry segurou a serpente apertando-a.

"_Solte!"_

_A serpente o soltou._

_"Sangue..."_

_"Quem mandou você aqui?"_

_"Mestre..."_

_"Quem?"_

_"Mestre..."_

Harry sentiu a vista se turvar, e antes que Draco se aproximasse encarou a serpente, que não se movia...

Draco olhou o moreno soltar o corpo da cobra, Escutou o baque do corpo de Isaack sobre a cama, desmaiado, e Harry ainda olhar a cabeça da cobra que estava num ângulo diferente do resto do corpo.

O sangue pingava no carpete, Harry cambaleou e Draco o amparou.

-Pegue o celular... fale da cobra... agora...

-Não, temos que tratar disso...

-Não seja retardado...Hermione sabe o antídoto...

Draco não esperou outra ressalva, agarrou o celular e disse ainda vendo o outro agarrar o braço acima do ferimento e apertar com força.

-Granger!

-PELO DEUS... NÃO FAÇA ISSO! HARRY!

Draco havia afastado o aparelho da orelha um tanto ensurdecido.

-Não! Sua idiota histérica...

-DRACO MALFOY!

-Cale a boca Granger! Escute! Harry foi mordido por uma cobra que foi mandada num pacote.

-De novo? Ele não sabe que deve queimar ou verificar os malditos pacotes depois da segunda que o pegou?

-GRANGER! O ANTÍDOTO!- Draco finalmente perdeu a paciência e escutou um ronco de riso, olhou feio para Harry, que para seu desespero, estava branco como um fantasma.

-Certo, se a cobra for grande como antes, o veneno deverá fazer efeito em horas... o importante é estancar o ferimento, pois o sangue se perde muito rápido... é um veneno hemorrágico.

-Vamos estancar o sangue...

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Peça logo a receita do antídoto, era um filhote, são duas vezes mais venenosos...

-Harry disse que é um filhote...

-QUÊ! Malfoy! Escute muito bem... eu só vou falar uma vez...

Draco pediu aos Deuses que não esquecesse de nenhum dos ingredientes, já que não fazia uma poção desde Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry esticado na cadeira olhou o loiro apoiar o cotovelo na mesinha e fechar sua maleta de primeiros socorros... Isaack estava no banheiro, ainda se recuperando do susto, provavelmente vomitando, como os americanos faziam.

-Certo... então é o sexto retrato que você recebe...- Draco disse quando lançou um olhar a foto sobre a cama.

-Não vou repetir... estou com sono...- Harry reclamou.

-Porquê não me informou antes?-Draco disse olhando o curativo no braço de Harry.

-Eu por um acaso esqueci de mencionar que suspeitava que Voldmort poderia estar agindo? Que eu saiba me perseguir faz parte do pacote.-Harry fez uma careta quando sentiu o ferimento latejar.

-Ele não fazia terrorismo antes.- Draco suspirou, -Não assim.

-Sonhar com certas coisas era terrorismo suficiente... obrigado.

-Certo, estou indo, ponha um feitiço na porta pelo menos, vou dizer para não aceitarem pacotes...- Draco se levantou.

-Não se preocupe Draco... É só para assustar, nada mais.

-Essa cobra poderia ter te matado.

-Era mais capaz de matar seu namorado.- Harry também se levantou.

Draco encarou os olhos verdes cansados, Isaack saiu do banheiro, olhando para o chão

-Vamos.-Draco disse fugindo do verde que o mirava.

-É.- disse Isaack indo para a porta.

-Se cuidem os dois... é mais perigoso para vocês...- Harry disse antes de fechar a porta.

Quando se foram, Harry passou a mão no rosto e pegou a velha foto, virando-a, olhando o n°2 marcado com tinta preta atrás.

-Speciallis Revelio.- disse baixo passando a mão sobre o papel.

Um símbolo surgiu na ponta do papel... o símbolo de copas.

Harry suspirou gravemente.

-Só falta um.- puxou o celular.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo revelações bombásticas sobre o passado de Harry! Aguardem!**


	9. Die Kinder zahlen für die Sünde des Vate

**Harry tem um passado tumultuado, não pelas camas que passou, mas sim pelo que , obviamente, sofreu, arrumem as malas queridos, estamos voltando para o outro lado do oceano... repetindo o aviso, RVE se adaptou ao Cannon de Half-Blood Prince. Quanto ao Cannon, Draco e Snape fizeram aquilo tudo... Harry namorou Gina, as lembranças de Harry e Draco são do sétimo ano... leiam de novo as lembranças... Dumbledore estava vivo. udo será explicado.

* * *

**

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM**

**CAPÍTULO 9 – Die Kinder zahlen für die Sünde des Vaters...**

Draco olhou longamente Isaack que havia chego, tomado um banho e sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama. Estava sentado na cama, o silêncio foi constrangedor...

-Draco antes... antes disso, você falava sério dizendo que não iria embora comigo?

-Sim... eu disse que não ia sair viajando com você... Isaack eu já tinha dito... isso... eu...- Passou a mão nos fios finos.

-E se ele não estiver aqui por você?- Isaack murmurou.

-Isso, nós, não tem nada com ele.- Draco disse recuperando a frieza.

-Claro... nada a ver com Harry Potter, herói e ex "amigo" estar na nossa cama... nada a ver com o fato dele estar sim, muito a fim de te levar embora.- Disse Isaack com rancor.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

-O que disse?

-Que o fim esteja ligado com o fato de Harry Potter em pessoa vir resgatar o pobre exilado!-Isaack se levantou.- Belo drama não é?

-Não seja imbecil!- Draco se levantou.- O fato de termos tido algo... de termos... de eu...

Draco parou... escutou uma voz remota... uma lembrança lhe passou pela cabeça.

_"-O que você espera encontrar, Potter?_

_-Como diz Dumbledore... o que importa é o caminho Draco...- disse o rapaz._

_-Oh... que profundo...- riu._

_-Idiota, talvez não exista nada para se encontrar..._

_-Então porque ainda está comigo?_

_-Porque é preciso..._

_-Preciso? Oh, é um... sacrifício?_

_-Eu quero... por isso é preciso._

_-Oh... você me quer Potter?- disse de modo muito deboxado.-Ainda tem alguma ilusão de que eu vá sair por aí declarando amor por você?_

_-Não Malfoy... parei de ter ilusões na idade em que você ainda acreditava no coelhinho da páscoa._

_Riu cinicamente._

_-Sim Potter... um dia me casarei com você... afinal, além de um traseiro passável, você sabe cozinhar bem...- disse erguendo um pedaço de bacon._

_-Você vai engasgar e morrer... está tentando ser gentil..._

_-Oh, é bom tentar, quando se come alguém com certa regularidade..._

_-É deve fazer bem á consciência..._

_Draco riu..."_

-DRACO!

Draco sentou-se... por algum motivo aquilo lhe saltara a mente...

-Vá pra pu...

-Isaack...- disse encarando o rosto furioso do outro.-Não posso dizer, mesmo, que não tem influência... você tem razão.

Isaack passou do vermelho enfurecido ao branco incrédulo.

-Cretino.- disse parecendo ter perdido a vontade de brigar...

-Você não sabe da verdade... mas sabe.- disse de modo derrotado.- Se Potter veio atrás mesmo, de mim... deveria ser por vingança...

-Draco...

-Sabe... eu fugi dele...- Draco disse com um sorriso derrotado.- Eu o abandonei.

Isaack sentou-se olhando o chão.

-Você gostava dele... então...não é?

-Eu não pensava nisso... ele me amava.

-Ele gosta de você...

-Será... talvez.

O silêncio se manteve em ondas geladas entre os dois homens sentados... Draco afundou numa outra memória...

"_Harry Potter... só para variar, deitado, lhe servindo de almofada, geralmente Draco não se importava de ficar quanto tempo lhe desse na telha sobre o moreno, evitando que sua pele ficasse em contato com o chão frio... podia observar, mesmo sendo verão, que o braço do moreno estava arrepiado de frio, mesmo assim, o outro não se movera..._

_Harry se conformava com a menor migalha de afeto, e Draco costumava achar isso engraçado._

_-Você já ajeitou sua coisas...- a voz fraca de Harry se fez presente._

_-Não... estou com preguiça no momento.- Disse se movendo sem se reocupar com o fato de seu ombro pressionar dolorosamente o peito de Harry._

_-Já mandei ajeitar um quarto para você..._

_-Já avisou seus amiguinhos..._

_-Você está preparado?_

_-Não, eu vou fugir e sumir no mundo..._

_-Hum..._

_-Não se preocupe, essa noite... eu vou falar com seus amigos e até serei educado com a sangue-ruim..._

_-Não diga isso..._

_-Ah, certo.- disse sentando-se.- Então acho melhor fugir mesmo._

_-Draco... vamos ao amanhecer... quero ficar com você essa noite._

_-Humpf, é nossa última noite em Hogwarts eu posso dividir meu tempo com muitas companhias, fazer uma despedida gloriosa para lembrar sempre que me der vontade..._

_O olhar de Harry nem foi de indignação, ou dor... só um tanto triste._

_-Mas não se atrase muito, eu vou esperar... _

_-Eu sabia que ia esperar...- Draco riu e se levantou rápido._

_Vestiram-se mudos... Draco não olhou para trás, foi para porta antes de Harry terminar de abotoar a camisa._

_-Antes de amanhecer... Draco... tente chegar ali por uma da manhã..._

_Parou na porta vendo o outro na penumbra... harry se abaixara inocentemente para pegar a veste amarrotada._

_-Tchau."_

Foi a última coisa que fizera.

Draco fechou os olhos e se deixou deitar.

-Eu não quero repetir com você o erro que fiz com ele...

Isaack que estava encolhido no sofá olhou a figura do loiro.

-O que vai fazer?

-Ser sincero com você.- Draco murmurou passando as mãos no rosto.-Eu poderia ficar com você Isaack, poderíamos ser felizes... poderíamos até entrar em acordo sobre o...

-Poderíamos? Não, Podemos?-Isaack murmurou.

-Você é maravilhoso... você é bonito, jovem, promissor... mas... eu não sou apaixonado por você... estaria te enganando se dissesse isso.

-Você... não...-Isaack fechou os olhos.

-Eu gosto de você Isaack... mas apaixonado... amando? Não.

-Você já amou? Amou...o...

-Não faz diferença... ou se faz... eu...

-Eu deixei a mala na concentração... vou pra lá.- Disse o rapaz se levantando.- Volto pra busca Phobos e Deimos amanhã.

Draco ergueu-se.

Mas só escutou o som da desaparatação.

Suspirou.

Potter estava virando sua vida... como virara a dele pelo jeito.

_"O homem de olhos negros o olhou na sala cedida._

_-Está pronto?_

_-Estou._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Claro que tenho._

_-Potter fez planos..._

_-Eu nunca dei certeza a ele._

_-Espero que lembre disso."_

Havia encarado Snape... Naquele momento havia se perguntado indignado o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Mas o fato dele apressá-lo de ponto em ponto antes de poder lhe entregar a chave de portal acabou com as possibilidades de conversa.

Mas era hora, Meia noite... Draco usou o portal intercontinental acreditando que fizera a melhor coisa da vida...

Ele não sabia que duas horas depois, uma pessoa se consumiria em álcool e depois encontraria a parceria certa para fazer o que dizia ser a "mais maravilhosa merda que havia feito na vida."

A semana passou tão rápido... Harry havia ajudado a reconstruir cada crime, apontando cada fato relevante, fingiam não se ver, ele trabalhou muito com Gabriel e Draco amargou todo o trabalho de uma separação.

Nunca imaginou que pudesse ter vontade de chorar quando Isaack levou os cães embora...

Ia se mudar para a Flórida... sorte dele.

Draco tentou ignorar a cama vazia, ignorar os olhos verdes, que pareciam tão malditamente sérios. Daria tudo para ele ser engraçadinho agora.

Queria que ele estivesse lá para afogar as mágoas... ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de se aproximar... tinha medo de ver que era vingança... Tinha medo.

Tinha medo de encarar o que dissera a Isaack... cuja risada fazia falta naquela casa semi-vazia.

* * *

Da área aberta do estacionamento no shopping ao lado Draco ainda olhava a casa de máquinas de um prédio velho. 

"Concentre-se"

A duas horas conseguiram indícios que um velho bruxo estaria ligado como seqüestro de um dos jovens mortos no incidente mais recente... a polícia trouxa conseguira uma testemunha.

A lembrança tinha sido extraída com sucesso.

-Quê?

Draco esticou-se contra a mureta.

Um homem aparatou no telhado da casa... um vulto pequeno no telhado cinza.

Sua varinha transfigurada estava na mão esquerda... elevou-a ao rosto... sentindo o metal frio do anel. Murmurou:

-Aclaro...

Fixou o olhar na figura no telhado, que agachara-se... como um felino perto da presa.

Podia ver os fios do cabelo negro balançando com o vento da altura.

Um negro alto e massivo, mas grisalho estava saindo da casa, felizmente as antenas ali não comprometiam sua visão.

"Draco! O que o imbecil está fazendo lá?"

A voz de Gabriel parecia histérica... incomodava, uma vez que vinha de uma pequena bolinha alojada em seu ouvido.

Draco sabia que Mogaya era um necromante perigoso...

"Draco!"

"Não sei." Resmungou... sabendo que o mesmo artefato levaria sua voz até o outro que estava num prédio de apartamentos do outro lado.

"Oh Droga! Mogaya vai fugir!"

"Não faça nada ainda." Disse com o coração disparado, ao mesmo tempo sabendo que Potter ia se meter... e sentindo-se curioso e calmo com isso... parecia natural deixar ele tomar uma atitude.

Mogaya fechou a porta da casa de máquinas, puxando algo do bolso pôs-se em direção a mureta. Draco sabia que aquele lugar devia ser "imparatável"

Gabriel soltou uma exclamação...

Harry se movera rápido, puxando a varinha e dando um passo à frente... caindo leve no chão. Provavelmente usara algum feitiço de leveza.

Mogaya se virou erguendo a varinha com um olhar, que Draco podia ver mesmo daquela distância, de fúria... disparou um feitiço.

Harry já estava de pé... a varinha apontada para o bruxo a sua frente.

O braço do outro se partiu... infelizmente não era o braço da varinha, Mogaya deu dois passos para trás...

E mesmo assim o homem disparou mais um feitiço.

Novamente Harry não estava mais na mira. Muito rápido.

Aproveitando a movimentação de Harry, o negro havia pulado... balançando o braço quebrado, em direção ao prédio baixo ao lado, mais próximo da visão desimpedida de Gabriel.

Harry se jogara apontando a varinha... a jaqueta tremulando com o vento...

O pé de Mogaya separou-se do corpo.

O bruxo caiu com um grito, mas virou-se no chão com a varinha apontada.

Seus dedos se retorceram... ele encarou o bruxo cuja sombra o cobria... e que lhe apontava a varinha...

-Potter... disseram que iam tirá-lo do ninho...

-Você vai se queimar..-Harry disse baixo de modo grave... dando um toque na perna sem pé do bruxo.

-Seu sádico filho...- engoliu a dor quando o moreno apertou a perna ferida com o pé.

-Onde ele está? E o que ele quer?

Mogaya sorriu maldosamente, mas antes que pudesse falar duas aparatações os interromperam.

* * *

Draco contou... meio minuto... trinta e três segundos... 

Rápido, certeiro e violento.

O feitiço que impedira Mogaya de fugir também estancara o sangue...

Nenhum feitiço o acertara.

Imaginava como ele teria sido em missão... durante a guerra.

Sua chefe estava parindo um filho... Jean estava mais que furiosa.

Harry não tinha permissão para desmembrar pessoas... pelo menos não em solo Americano...

Mesmo ele tendo informado que Mogaya era um contrabandista em tanto, que fornecia criaturas ilegais para Voldemort, como filhotes de Quimera, por exemplo... e outras coisas que Harry não quis comentar além de "e um filho da puta de marca maior..."

Seguiu sua chefe e entrou na sala protegida, encarando o bruxo que tinha o tornozelo embrulhado em poções para ajeitá-lo no lugar, embora o Medibruxo dissesse com admiração aquele ter sido o corte mais limpo que já tinha visto ser feito por um não-curandeiro.

-Mogaya Amambene... você está mais que encrencado, seu local de "descanso" tinha mais que coisas estranhas...- disse Jean sentando.

-Encrencado Hurt? Espere meu advogado ver o que aquele "estrangeiro" fez com meu pé... já ouviu falar em abuso?

-De onde você conhece Potter?- Draco disse grave.

-Do mesmo lugar que você... _Malfoy_...

Jean o olhou e Draco não moveu um músculo facial, perguntou no mesmo tom mecânico.

-O que queria dizer com "disseram que iam tirá-lo do ninho"?

-Eu disse isso?

-Não banque o esperto comigo Mogaya... Estávamos ouvindo e memórias são provas confiáveis.

-Você só teria minha memória com autorização... se eu desse...

-Potter cederia a dele com prazer.- disse Hurt.

-Ele é um estrangeiro... sabe Hurt... você está mal informada... acolhendo um maníaco homicida como conselheiro... devia ter se informado melhor sobre quem chama pra cá...

-Do que fala?-Draco inquiriu.

O negro apenas sorriu.

-Não há registro negativo na ficha de nosso convidado, obrigada.- Disse Hurt.- Mais alguma declaração Mogaya? Sua pena será longa... muuuito longa... artigos não comerciáveis e venenos banidos do nosso continente... muuuito loonga mesmo.

O negro deu de ombros. Ambos se levantaram e trocaram um olhar, era de praxe, o acusado não falava nada de interessante e ainda os acusava de maus tratos, não sem um pouquinho de razão.

-Ah... eu ia esquecendo, tenho algo a dizer...

Os dois se viraram.

-Digam ao Potter... que um amigo mandou um recado: "_Die Kinder zahlen für die Sünde des Vaters..._"

-Quê?

-Use sua memória Malfoy... ou a gravação.- disse Mogaya apontando para Hurt.

-Não repassaremos nada a Potter... muito menos ameaças em russo.- disse Hurt batendo a porta furiosa.

-Alemão... ameaça em alemão.- Draco disse observando pelo vidro o outro esticar-se na cadeira despreocupado.

-O que dizia?

-Eu não sei... só que soou como alemão.

-Onde está o Potter?- ela perguntou.

Deu de ombros.

-Gabriel deve tê-lo levado tomar um café...- disse ela séria.

Um som estranho ecoou nos ouvidos de Draco que se perguntou intimamente quem tinha trazido uma fênix para o escritório, quando se aproximou viu Harry indo em direção a jaqueta pendurada em uma cadeira, ainda segurando o copo descartável de café.

-Você enfeitiçou o celular?- perguntou Hurt.

Harry não respondeu, procurando o aparelho nos bolsos... com pressa.

-Potter o que significa...

Ela tocou com a varinha na pequena esfera de vidro que gravava conversas... a voz de Mogaya repetiu alto, sobre o som do canto da fênix que vinha do aparelho agora na mão de Harry... que o atendia.

"_Digam ao Potter... que um amigo mandou um recado: "Die Kinder zahlen für die Sünde des Vaters..."_

Draco observou o rosto do outro... os olhos se arregalaram, a boca abriu um pouco e ele empalideceu... do celular uma voz o chamava alto bastante para perceber mesmo naquela distância.

-Repita Hermione.- a voz de Harry veio um tanto seca e trêmula.

O celular caiu de suas mãos e ele procurou algo no bolso, puxando a varinha com a mão esquerda.

-Potter, não tem licença para usar magia...- Hurt começou

Mas o moreno mal passara a varinha sobre o pequeno chaveiro, Draco compreendeu.

-Aonde esse Portal leva?- perguntou nervoso.

Não houve tempo, enquanto Hurt rosnava que Portais sem autorização eram mais que proibidos e Gabriel puxou a varinha para detê-lo, Draco estendeu o braço a tempo de agarrar a mão de Harry que segurava o chaveiro... sentindo a textura fria do mesmo.

Um redemoinho de cores...

Gabriel levou a própria azaração paralisante no peito. Hurt fechou os olhos e se virou quando o redemoinho de vento indicava claramente um deslocamento de longa distância...

-Isso vai render um mês de reclamações...- ela disse procurando o pacote de cigarro no bolso.

* * *

Draco caiu com um baque duro no chão, desorientado... levantou-se devagar olhando Potter se adiantar no corredor... 

_-Mione! MIONE!_

_-Harry! Não grita!_

E se pôs de pé e olhou em volta... levou um choque.

_-Onde eles estão?_

_-Você está nervoso calma! Estão bem!_

Era o corredor de St'Mungus... reconheceria aquelas esferas de luz no inferno.

_-ONDE!_

_-Por favor não grite... Malfoy?- Hermione perguntou surpresa ao vê-lo se aproximar._

-Granger...

Os dois se olharam nos segundos que isso levou dois sons chamaram atenção.

Passos, e..

_-PAIÊEEE!_

_-Papai!_

Draco arregalou os olhos... duas crianças saíram de uma sala se jogaram nos braços de Harry... que havia se ajoelhado no chão para abraçá-los.

-Bem vindo ao velho mundo Malfoy.- disse Granger.- Se reparar bem, com certeza tem muita coisa que Harry ainda não teve tempo de contar...

-_HARRY POTTER... Saia já de perto dos meus filhos!_- uma voz autoritária veio do corredor.

-Mione...- disse Harry sério se levantando.

-Venham crianças... vamos comer alguma coisa, sei que não comeram nada.

-Ah Mionee...- disse a menina.

-Lá vamos nós de novo...- murmurou o garoto.

-Ah! Vamos levar um velho amigo do pai de vocês... que vocês vão "adorar" conhecer... esse é o _TIO_ Draco...

Draco ainda olhava para Harry, com um olhar furioso encarando a mulher que se aproximava com um olhar assassino nos olhos puxados.

-Não serão seus por muito tempo.- Harry respondera.

-Malfoy...- Disse Hermione o arrastando pelo braço.- As crianças precisam comer algo...

Draco finalmente encarou as duas crianças, a menininha tinha um jeito sorridente e lhe deu um aceno, do outro lado, o garoto lhe olhou firmemente com os olhos verdes já seus conhecidos e disse com uma voz também sua conhecida.

-Não gosto de você...

-Bem vindo a novo velho mundo Malfoy.- disse Hermione maldosamente.

Draco se deixou arrastar, escutando uma discussão acalorada se avolumar a suas costas e o riso da garotinha fazendo caretas para a galeria de bruxos velhos nas paredes, perguntando a si mesmo onde batera a cabeça e se os medibruxos iam demorar a atendê-lo.

* * *

**Harry é papai! Reconheceram a moça? Mais novidades e uma situada na história com o aparecimento dos velhos personagens, no próximo capítulo: FILHOS DO INVERNO.**

**Só pra entender _Die Kinder zahlen für die Sünde des Vaters _****é alemão e significa "Os filhos pagarão pelo pecado do pai." (OOOHHH!) Se preparem para saber realmente a parte triste da história de Harry... é... vocês não viram nada. Que tal todos sugerirem nomes para os pequenos?(que não são tão pequenos assim...)Eu ainda não fiz minha decisão final, os nomes ainda podem ser mudados...**


	10. Filhos do Inverno

_**Quando penso no cabelo da menina, lembro da Tomoyo, a amiga da Sakura, do desenho.**_

_**Sinto pelas propostas de nome, nenhuma delas realmente me animou, mais tarde assistindo animes eu encontrei os nomes certos.**_

* * *

**RIOS VERMELHOS: ERDROMSROM**

**CAPÍTULO 10 – Filhos do inverno.**

Draco olhava ainda um tanto atordoado as duas crianças se afastarem com o dinheiro, o garoto devagar contando as moedas e a menina na frente já grudada no balcão de doces.

A menina era um assombro... muito branca, olhos verdes muito puxados e longos cabelos negros lisos mas que terminavam em cachos, parecia uma linda boneca de porcelana... o garoto era um Harry em miniatura sem cicatriz e óculos com olhos um pouco menos puxados que os da irmã, mas muito sério.

-Harry é pai.- Murmurou ao sentar.

-Ora... vejo que seu raciocínio afiado está voltando.- disse Hermione.

Draco estreitou os olhos e a observou. Hermione tinha uma das vestes brancas do St´Mungus, seus cabelos cheios estavam presos num rabo de cavalo solto, e um pequeno óculos de armação fina estava escorregando para a ponta do nariz...

-Que diabos...- Murmurou se dando por vencido esfregando os olhos e se encostando-se à cadeira.-O que houve afinal?

-Bom, melhor esperarmos um pouco... -disse Hermione olhando os dois retornarem.

-MIONE!- disse a menina com um sorriso enfiando um copo descartável café espumante na frente de Hermione.

-E o do _TIO_ Draco?-Hermione sorriu.

-Que desperdício...- murmurou o garoto enquanto a irmã puxava de sua mão o copo descartável e colocava na frente de Draco.

-Eu não bebo café...

-Eu sei.. é chá.- disse a garota sorrindo.-Earl Gray.

Draco piscou e olhou para Hermione.

-A batida foi feia.- disse passando a mão na cabeça levemente doída.

-Cara, ele é um babaca.- Murmurou o garoto.

-Deixa eu apresentar os dois fofos aqui.

-Tia Mione...- o garoto murmurou desanimado ao ser puxado num abraço por Hermione.

A garota não disse nada porque estava com a boca cheia de um bolo especial de chocolate.

-Esse é o _TIO_ Draco.- ela disse olhando para Draco.

-Você está se divertindo...- Draco murmurou.

-Sem dúvida.- Hermione sorriu.-Essa aqui é Danielle.

A menina, não sorriu... se jogou pra cima lhe dando um abraço apertado.

-_OI TIO_!

-Ah... er... olá.

-Bebe o chá...-ela disse oferecendo o copo de novo para ele.

-E esse rapaz é...Mikael.

O garoto lhe fuzilou com o olhar, desconcertando-o.

-Oi...

-Humpf.-O menino apenas virou o rosto.

Certo... Potter tinha uma filha doida... e um filho... esquisito... certo... Quando ia abrir a boca para perguntar quem era a mãe, apesar de tê-la visto berrar no corredor, e não acreditava nisto... muito menos ao ver o tamanho das crianças, o garoto sorriu imensamente e apontou a porta oposta a que tinham entrado... e para onde havia virado o rosto.

-Gin!

A menina pulou do seu colo e berrou.

-GIN!

Draco olhou o motivo da felicidade dos fedelhos e seu queixo quase caiu, na verdade, havia mesmo aberto a boca...

Era uma mulher, não muito alta, elegantemente vestida, com um conjunto azul coberto por uma veste negra que tirava os óculos escuros e sorrira...

Linda... maravilhosa, ruiva até nas sobrancelhas e Weasley até a última maldita sarda!

-Onde estão meus amores? Sofrendo nas garras de tia Mione de novo?

-É... a tia Mione é MÁ!- sorriu a menina que já abraçara a ruiva pela cintura.

-Ei! Nada de mais bolo pra você mocinha!-Disse Hermione.

O garoto tinha apenas estendido os braços e Gina o abraçou, apertando o e falando algo para ele, ele respondeu mas o fato de Danielle e Hermione estarem "discutindo" novas e improváveis futuras rodadas de bolo o fizeram incapaz de escutar. O garoto saiu correndo para pedir algo enquanto Ginevra Weasley sentava-se com um olhar estranho a seu lado.

-Se não é Draco _doninha quicante _Malfoy...

-Eu devo merecer isso, embora não lembre o motivo, mas meu dia está suficientemente estranho... continue Weasley...- disse com um sinal de dispensa com a mão.

-Como está tudo?- perguntou Hermione.

-Um inferno, os urubus do profeta já tinham caído em cima quando cheguei... foi feio... treze trouxas feridos, o que aquela descerebrada estava fazendo?

Hermione deu um olhar para o lado de Danielle que voltou a comer o bolo e Mikael que chegou colocando outro copo de café em frente a Gina que o puxou para o colo.., mas ele se torceu e fugiu para buscar uma cadeira na mesa ao lado.

-Bom... só sei que estava um inferno... cadê o peste do pai de vocês?-Gina perguntou olhando a garota.

-Brigando com a Cho.-disse Mikael.

-Pra variar...- Disse Danielle.

-Tia Mione não deixou a gente ver...

-Foi divertido da última vez...

-É... papai deixou a Cho com os cabelos verdes lembra...

-Bem feito.

-Não falem assim da sua mãe...- disse Hermione.

Os dois fizeram caretas.

-Meu Deus Mione, você os deixou juntos?-Disse Gina olhando para trás preocupadamente como se pudesse ver o casal.

-Cho Chang é a mãe de vocês?- Draco perguntou.

-É...- Murmurou o Garoto puxando um pedaço de chocolate do bolo da irmã.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar frio, e Draco compreendeu que não era boa hora para falar de família...

-E como VOCÊ veio parar aqui?- Gina se virou em sua direção.

-Sou uma vítima inocente dos acontecimentos.

Gina se afogou com o café. Limpou a roupa com a varinha ainda se afogando em riso.

-Conta outra Malfoy...

-Como está meu amor?- a voz rouca veio sem ser notada.

Draco observou Harry beijar a testa da filha que sorriu.

-Chocolate Mione... Meu Deus... mocinha, nem pense em aprontar.- Ele disse pegando um pedaço de chocolate exatamente como o filho.

Danielle apenas sorriu para o pai.

-Como está filho?- Harry se agachou do lado de Mikael.

O garoto o abraçou e disse algo no ouvido de Harry que fechou os olhos e acariciou os cabelos negros.

-Essa sensação ruim vai passar... Mione, vamos embora... alguém aqui vai precisar dormir...

-Eu posso ficar acordado ainda!- disse o menino se desencostando indignado.

-Quem disse que eu estava falando de você?- Harry deu um falso murro no ombro do filho.

-Não vamos voltar com a _mãe_?- Perguntou Danielle.

Draco notou o tom forçado que ela disse mãe.

-Hum... só se quiserem...- Harry disse dissimulado.

-Casa! CASA! VAMOS PRA CASA!- Berrou o menino finalmente em um tom feliz.

-Então terminem de comer... e vamos!- Disse Harry sentando ao ver o garoto finalmente se animar o suficiente para disputar mais bolo com a irmã.

Hermione disse séria olhando para Harry.

-Espero que você não tenha feito estragos no hospital, não quero ter que fazer um relatório...

-Não, só vai haver umas reclamações quanto aos gritos, mas depois que eu usei um silenciador nela...

-Harry...- Hermione gemeu.

-Espere o pessoal do diário aparecer aqui...

-E como foi lá?- Harry sorriu para Gina.

-Chato... chato... chato... Ron me deu uma mão, mas sabe como é...- Gina deu de ombros.-Isso vai para os advogados?

-Com certeza...- Harry disse com um suspiro enfiando os dois ombros na mesa e então olhando para Draco com um ar surpreso.- Como você veio parar aqui?

-COMO ASSIM! Você ativou uma chave de portal no escritório! Você me transportou ilegalmente! Na verdade transportou nós dois!-Arregalou os olhos para o outro que lhe apontou a varinha.

-Silencia... sinceramente, não tô com saco para gritos agora...

-Olha a boca na frente das crianças!- disse Gina cotucando o moreno.

-Papai tem uma boca suja!-disse a menina apontando o dedo para o pai.

-Tem que ficar de castigo...- disse o menino sorrindo.

-CASTIGO! CASTIGO!

-Certo, sem mais bolo pra vocês... por ficarem berrando na frente do pai de vocês.- Disse Harry puxando o prato com um fim de bolo...

-Ah, papai mau!- disse a menina fazendo bico.

-Papai é muito mau...- disse o menino passando a mão na cabeça da irmã como se a consolasse.

Se Draco não estivesse furioso por estar sendo tratado como peça da mobília, teria achado a cena engraçada, Harry pegou o garfo e comeu um pedaço de bolo... mas Draco não achou graça alguma, estava ocupado tentando fazer um "finite incantatem" não verbal mirando a própria garganta.

-Harry... não faça isso...- disse Hermione em censura.

-Hum... _meu_ bolo...- fungou Danielle.

-Como assim _seu_ bolo?- rosnou o irmão.

Harry apenas apontou com o garfo para os dois, olhou para Hermione e sorriu.

-Pare de provocar...-Disse Gina pegando o garfo e bolo.

-A Gina é má.- Hary disse olhando para ela que furava o bolo com o garfo irritada.

-Gina é má! Gina é má!- Repetiram os dois gêmeos.

-Você é pior que as crianças, Pelos Deuses, Harry...- ela rosnou.

Draco bateu com a mão no tampo da mesa.

-Quê?

Ele estreitou os olhos e apontou para a garganta, Harry olhou a varinha na sua mão e foi Hermione que gemeu.

-Malfoy... você não tentou um _finite_ não verbal tentou?

Draco baixou os ombros e olhou desolado para a outra.

Gina começou a rir... Hermione fungou e olhou para Harry.

-Desfaça...

-Eu não, vai por mim, ele fica melhor assim!

-Harry Potter!

-Ah, Mione... só um pouquinho.

-Só um pouquinho... Só um pouquinho!- repetiram os gêmeos.

Draco estava começando a achar que Potter criando filhos era uma forma certeira de gerar pestes.

* * *

O garoto fora esperto e agarrara a mão da Weasley na hora de desaparatar, A menina agarrou a sua, mas como não podia leva-lo se conformou em segurar a mão dela também, Harry lhe deu uma agarrada firme no braço e então a maldita sensação de aparatação acompanhada foi intensa.

Era uma sala.

Ampla e iluminada, de aparência bem moderna.

-Vamos na piscina!- berrou a menina.

-Nada disso os dois!- Harry falou alto e sério.- Os dois vão subir... ir ao banheiro, ir deitar e tirar um cochilo, chamo os dois na hora do lanche.- Disse Harry que o largara e já ia na direção das escadas tangendo os dois pequenos.

-Venha Malfoy, eu desfaço esse feitiço, mesmo concordando com o Harry.- disse Gina.

Draco a olhou e ela a levou até ao sofá embutido na meia parede curva em frente à lareira ampla.

-Esse feitiço ele aprimorou nas constantes discussões com Cho, ele descobriu que uma troca de vogal amplia a intensidade do feitiço. – Ela puxou a varinha.-_Fini_!

-Posso falar agora? Perfeito!- disse se pondo de pé.- Agora aquele peste e suas metades vão ouvir alguns...

-Eu não quero usar o feitiço, mas poxa... Harry estava com a razão mesmo!- ela disse irritada.-Senta!- ela puxou-o pelas vestes.

-Quem é você para me mandar sentar Weasley?

-Ginevra lembra?- ela apontou a varinha no nariz de Draco.- Sou muito melhor que na época de Hogwarts mesmo sendo repórter minha mira é uma das melhores!

-Você trabalha no Profeta?

-No Pasquim!

-HÁ HÁ, Nossa Weasley, fiquei emocionado!

-O Pasquim é a mídia bruxa de maior circulação do Reino Unido...- ela rosnou indo em direção ao pequeno bar.- Só porque não exportamos para o outro lado do oceano não quer dizer que não somos bons!- ela pegou uma garrafa.

-Só falta dizer que a Lovegood...- Draco ficou quieto ao olhar dela- Não quero saber.

-É minha chefe e eleita a terceira mulher mais importante da nossa comunidade, depois da Mione.- disse a ruiva voltando.

-Eu bati mesmo a cabeça como muita força, eu morri?- perguntou para o ar, se encostando no sofá e escorregando um pouco.

Gina parou na frente de Draco e o olhou friamente, ergueu a taça com o que parecia ser vinho e disse baixo ameaçadoramente.

-Não sei se você correu, ou ele lhe trouxe, mas escute bem...- ela se curvou sobre ele.- A segunda em comando nessa casa sou eu... entende? Cho é passado e você, deve continuar um passado ainda mais remoto.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha.

-Na pior das hipóteses que você seja mais um dos passatempos dele.

Virou-se em direção a escada.

-Vou ver as crianças... ou o pai, não sei quem faz mais bagunça...

Draco se deixou escorregar mais um pouco... impressão ou tinha acabado de receber uma ameaça? Ou melhor, um belo passa-fora? Olhou acima da lareira uma vassoura muito conhecida, mas muito danificada, descansando como um velho troféu, se aproximou e pode ver diversas ranhuras, como se a mesma tivesse sido parte de uma batalha.

"Firebolt"

-Ora...- disse olhando a vassoura.

Pelo jeito aquele pedaço de madeira estava danificado demais para voar, mas Potter a guardava, mesmo assim.

Olhou devagar em volta, atrás dele pela parte envidraçada da parede onde estava o sofá podia ver algo como um jardim de inverno... o lugar era grande, não como fora a mansão da sua família ou Hogwarts, mas era uma casa bem grande.

Era desafiadoramente clara.

Estava sozinho...

Se sentia amarguradamente perdido.

* * *

Harry encostou a cabeça no batente da porta, olhando os dois filhos estendidos nas camas, finalmente vencidos pela exaustão, e claro, um leve feitiço de relaxamento não verbal do pai, suspirou passando a mão nos olhos... queria tanto que tudo não os atingisse, tudo que desejara aos seus é que não passassem pelo que passara e no fim...

Uma mão fez carinho nos seus cabelos.

-Está pensando besteira não está?

-Mikael estava muito abalado.

-É um menino forte como você.

-Eu imagino como deve ter sido para ele estar assim...- engoliu o nó na garganta com dificuldade.

-Você não tem culpa.

-Eu sou uma droga de pai, Gina...

-Você é bom... talvez agora se puder ficar mesmo com eles...

-Minha vida é uma zona... não é?

-Bebe.- ela lhe passou a taça.- Falando em _Zona_ e o _loiro_ no térreo?

Harry fez uma careta.

-Giny...

-Só perguntei... não tem que declarar quando se entra com animais no país?

-Giny.- Harry suspirou.- Foi realmente um acidente, ele trabalha como auror nos EUA… o caso era dele.

-Nossa que coincidência...- ela pegou a taça.

-Acha que meus incríveis poderes de insanidade maligna chegam até o outro lado do oceano?- Ele sorriu.

-Não me venha com essa carinha de pelúcio que viu ouro...

-Eu sou inocente...

-Não faça bico... ah, você é mesmo pior que as crianças...- Ela lhe deu um beijo de leve e o empurrou.- Eu vou me trocar e daí podemos conversar...

-Acho que vou fazer uma ligação para Gringottes... aposto que o velho duende vai adorar finalmente encontrar o herdeiro dos Malfoy.

-Harry...- Gina o olhou já a uns cinco passos dele.- Eles detestam perder dinheiro lembra?

-Eu sei... por que acha que quero ser o primeiro a dar a notícia?

-Pior que as crianças...- ela disse numa censura.- O vinho!

-Meu.- Harry disse descendo as escadas e lhe fazendo um brinde.

Gina fez uma careta.

No quarto os dois irmãos se aconchegaram mais um no outro e no mesmo momento uma estranha brisa pôs em movimento os cinco sininhos de vidro que estavam postos nos cantos e no centro do quarto...

Mikael resmungou.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo a verdade sobre o "casamento" de Harry e os trigêmeos... sim TRI...**


End file.
